A Shotgun Wedding
by mandymld
Summary: Elizabeth sees Jason and John kill Anthony Zachara, with consequences for the now married couple who are angry with one another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a challenge over at HH, I thought you could all use a new story too. So here is the May Marriage of Convenience Challenge

Chapter One

Death of Her Dreams

Elizabeth was not happy to see Sam McCall. She had tried to be pleasant, but every time she saw the woman she was reminded of her pain, her anger. She had done what was expected of her, she forgave Jason, she forgave Sam but in truth, she had done nothing of the sort.

When she heard Sam telling Carly that Jason had proposed, she fumed, seriously not believing that he had once again spat on their son after agreeing to have a child with the woman who had repeatedly endangered Jake.

Walking to the locker room, she grimaced when she saw Lisa Niles changing. Yet another woman who was walking around after committing crimes against someone other than the mob so of course she was not in jail nor shunned.

Leaving, she avoided the hallway that had the two smug witches and walked down the stairs to where she would pick up Cameron and Aidan. Her mind already on what she had to do at home, what she had to get done on the way.

She wasn't paying attention and really should have been because just as she arrived on the first floor landing, she heard a pop. Turning around, instead of just walking away, Elizabeth was mentally screaming this wasn't happening when she saw John Zachara and Jason both with guns drawn and John's father lying dead with two bullet holes in his heart.

"Morgan, we can't let her..." Elizabeth found herself grabbed by Jason, not even thinking she kneed the man. Holding his balls while telling John he would take care of things, Jason said "Elizabeth, please stop. Listen to me."

"No!" she snarled. John didn't even think, he saw his people behind the couple and then looked at them as Jason looked like he was getting ready to plead with the woman John knew he had screwed over and knew that there was no possible way of Elizabeth letting this one go.

Thinking on the past, Jason's mainly and wanting to screw over Corinthos who he knew would be furious at what he was about to do, he grinned then nodded to the men.

Jason and Elizabeth woke up lying on the same bed, staring at one another, in the background; they heard the sound of the two little boys. "Jason, what did you do to me?"

"Nothing, I didn't do this." he said struggling to sit up while avoiding noticing how lovely Elizabeth was as he reminded himself of his sacrifice. Seeing the ring on his finger, he froze, hoping he was wrong about what happened. That was quickly put to rest when John came into the room and said "It was either you or me and I really think it would be more believable if it is the two of you."

Elizabeth tried to clear the fog from her head, shaking it; she reached up to fix her hair only to get it tangled on something. Pulling her hand back, she swore when she saw the gold ring on her finger. "Fuck no. This had better mean I am married to you John, because otherwise I am going to be a widow by the end of the day."

"No, you two are married. And yeah, it was legal. We even have video tape." beamed the junior mobster. Elizabeth looked down, then over at Jason and then stood, walking over to the smug mobster grinning at her, she slapped the other man.

"Ouch, that hurt. Look, I am sorry, I get why you wouldn't want to be married to this man, after all he is trying to have a kid with the woman who endangered your son, but Elizabeth it was the only way."

Jason frowned then looked over to where they were standing. "Why would she care about me marrying Sam, I mean she forgave her for what happened."

Elizabeth gripped the line of her white skirt and glared at the blond man. "You have got to be the densest, the stupidest person to walk this earth. Do you REALLY think I would be happy that you lied to me, that you strung me along while you got back with the bitch that hurt our son? I didn't forgive her and you, I hate your guts. Oh, I will do what is proper, but in truth, I take a shower and scrub my skin raw every time I think of the fact I allowed you to touch me."

John's eyebrows were almost to his hairline as he watched the woman look at Jason Morgan with loathing. "But you told me—"

"Jason, please I guess you really are that big of an idiot." she said then looking at John asked "What are my children doing here?"

"Wow, you really don't remember do you?" he asked amused. "You picked them up at daycare then we drove to the airport and flew here."

"Okay, where is here?" she asked impatiently.

"No, that is not going to be shared." he said leaning against the wall. "We are going to stay here for at least ten days. We are going to take pictures of the happy couple, we are going to set up romantic dinners and Jason is going to be spending time with your sons."

"Like hell he is, don't you know... it's too dangerous for him to be around children, wait… no, it is too dangerous for him to be around his own son. The Corinthos kids, the Davis girls, even his ex-lover's daughter Emma are safe to be around him, but no, not his own son. But then the only real danger to Jake came from the bitch he is fucking. You do remember Jake, don't you Jason? Or are you to busy trying to replace him with the woman that wanted him dead. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to see my sons. Stay away, far away." she said in an angry tone.

Jason glared at the door after it closed then turned to the kid. "What the hell were you thinking? She would have never said anything."

"You really believe that, don't you?" he asked shaking his head. "Seriously, she is right, you are an idiot. I would have turned you in just because you are sleeping with Sam McCall, let alone any of the other stupid shit you have done over the last few years."

Jason glared at the man and said "That is none of your business."

"Wrong, it became my business when you let Michael get away with killing my sister. I went looking into your personal life; I knew there was something between the two of you, after the Black and White Ball, after the trial."

"What are you talking about?" Jason had been sure all of that was gone, hidden; after all not even that psycho Franco had found out about Elizabeth. Spinelli had promised him that there was no trail, none connecting him to Elizabeth.

"Did you forget that everyone saw you two together? Did you forget that most people can add nine months and then two and two? Morgan, my father put it together, why the hell would you think no one else would?" John had always at least thought Morgan was the brains of the operation, but he was now having doubts.

Swallowing his shock and his denial, Jason saw the disgust in the other man's eyes as he continued. "I went to talk to the woman who kidnapped Jake in the park, then went looking for video tape of the threat in the park. Wasn't too hard to figure out Sam was behind those things. Yet, you hunted my sister down. My guess is that you were after her to assuage your guilty conscious for getting back with the woman who hurt your own kid."

Jason stood, deep down, he tried to reject what the man was saying but knowing there was a grain of truth in it, and then said "Like I said, my life is none of your business."

"Man, your life? You don't have a life. You are nothing more than Sonny and Carly's bitch and the man letting Sam McCall lead around by your dick." he said walking away.

Out in the hallway, he saw Elizabeth at the window as she attempted to get a signal on her cell phone. "Calling your cop of an ex, hoping that he will forgive you, that he will let you come crawling back. Why on earth do you take so much shit from him? Do you like being mentally abused? I heard about women like you, but wow, seriously, I thought you were a better mother than that."

Turning, Elizabeth returned her phone to her purse then said "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Wrong, I know everything there is to know about you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, born November 1 to Jeff and Carolyn Webber, doctors. I know about your grandmother, I know about your sister and how Lucky stood you up and you ended up raped in the park because of his irresponsibility."

"No, Lucky isn't at fault for my rape. Tom Baker was the one who hurt me." she retorted.

"Wow, you really drank the Lucky is the best Kool-Aid, didn't you?" he asked shaking his head. "Elizabeth the man is a fuck up, an abuser and pretending that everything is your fault is how he lives with himself for being a bastard."

Walking away, she tried to ignore him but the man followed. "As for Morgan, yeah, he is an asshole but Elizabeth. You are no saint. All it would have taken was for you to grow a spine and tell those in your life to back the fuck up and let you live your life the way you want."

When she stopped and turned to glare at him, she missed seeing Jason coming out of the bedroom as John continued. "Yeah, you fucked up, but the only thing you seem to feel guilty about is keeping Jason away from Jake and your son's death. The two things you aren't guilty of. The rest of the crap, yeah, it is on you. Instead of dealing with Jason as a grownup, you played games expecting him to know what the hell you are thinking."

"Like I said, you know nothing about me." she protested.

"I know that Carly Jacks has spent the last ten years making your life a living hell and that Morgan has never done anything about his so called friend." he said his eyes meeting Jason's who stiffened when he heard what Elizabeth said.

"Carly is obsessed, the only reason she is accepting of Sam is because she isn't me. Carly thinks she dodged a bullet by getting rid of me and my son."

"N-no, that isn't true, Elizabeth." said Jason only for Elizabeth to turn and laugh at him.

"Wow, you really believe that, don't you? Jason, Carly hates me because she still blames me for losing you all those years ago when she slept with Sonny while you were getting shot." she spat out.

"And you are equally blind." said John smirking when she whirled around. "Suddenly Lucky is best friends with Jason, you don't think that maybe he had his own agenda? Morgan, that one is on you as well. Why on earth were you accepting anything that manipulative bastard had to say about Elizabeth?"

They just glared at each other then Jason walked past Elizabeth and to the doorway. "I am assuming that phones don't work?"

"We have jammers in place." he replied. "You know, you two are both fuck-ups. To bad your son died, but he would have grown up to hate both of you. Elizabeth you for being a coward and kissing the asses of the Spencer family. Morgan, you for giving everything to Michael, to Carly's kids and abandoning your own son. Then there is your whore, anyone who sleeps with her mother's husband is a whore."

Snorting Elizabeth said "Guess you can toss Carly in there too, she even got pregnant and oh my god..." Laughing she walked by Jason then said "No wonder Sam is your dream girl, I wonder if she knows she is a replacement for Carly? John, make this marriage go away, or I will gladly make your life a living hell. I am done, done with the mob and its group of feckless users and whores."

Jason was fuming when John looked at him and said "Wow, she really hates you. Not that I blame her. Seriously Morgan, you are essentially engaged to a woman just like Claudia, the difference? Claudia didn't mean to harm the kid, unlike Sam."

In the parlor, Elizabeth looked around; frowning as she got the feeling they weren't in the states while joining her children. Quietly playing with Aidan and Cameron, she could hear echoes from John's diatribe.

Back in Port Charles, Carly was talking to Sam about planning her wedding as she walked past Lisa Niles who swore as she hung up her phone. The blond made yet another call and said "John, where are you, your SOB of a father just left another message threatening me again. If you don't want me to take matters into my own hands, deal with him."

Carly just kept going, not giving a damn about the blond as Sam and she talked colors and about Kristina acting as her bridesmaid. Rubbing her belly, Sam said dreamily. "I can't wait to have Jason's child."

Arriving at the penthouse, Sam frowned a bit when she saw that the keys to the bike were still missing and that her note was still on the desk. Driving out to Sonny's, she asked Sonny if he had sent Jason some place.

"No, we have nothing going on right now." he said then with a glance at Brenda walked Sam to the door. When the woman had left, he went back to where the love of his life was waiting and said "Jason is avoiding Sam, I wonder what is going on?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders; she had bigger problems than Jason's love life as she drew Sonny down to have a long talk about her son.

Carly called Jason, wanting to know why he hadn't talk to her after getting engaged, that was so unlike her best friend. Finally trying the kid, she asked "Have you talked to Jason today?"

"No, not today." he said then when she asked said "He wanted to know if I had gotten the information about Theo and his family he was looking for yesterday. Maybe he went to track it all down."

"Okay thanks Spinelli." Carly hurried home, seeing Shawn waiting, she said "I need to hire you to kill Anthony Zachara."

In the middle of Nowhere, Jason stood at the window for almost an hour; his mind was on Elizabeth's words, on John's words. With a sigh, he couldn't believe that they had things so backwards. And now to learn that Elizabeth had lied, that she hadn't forgiven Sam made him sad for her. That was not the woman he knew, that woman was forgiving, she understood that people made mistakes.

Staying out of her way as she dealt with her children, Jason was still in the small alcove when night fell. He heard John's men talking, then the Italian warning them to be careful that they didn't want to be caught in foreign territory. "What about Morgan?"

"He won't be a problem. A few years ago, yeah, but he is a paper tiger." he replied. "Just protect the kids and the woman, okay?"

John was soon in bed, his mind on what his father had said to him just before he had shot the man at the same time as Morgan. The words, riddle really was keeping him awake as he tried to figure out a way clear of this mess.

Elizabeth checked on both boys after showering, grateful they were in an adjoining room. Soon fast asleep, she had no idea that the drugs were still working their way through her system and were going to cause nightmares.

Jason heard the sounds from the hallway and entered the room, standing at the foot of the bed not sure what to do as Elizabeth tossed and turned, muttering to herself. Then the words started to sink in as he got she was dreaming of her rape. Then the fire, saving him at the boxcar... the bomb in her studio... Emily's waking up next to a corpse... Lucky's brainwashing… Jason's return… yet another fire...

As the night moved on, Jason got an earful unaware that another person was listening to Elizabeth's fears and pain. When she settled down back into sleep, Jason found himself wanting to reach out for her, but he had put those emotions away in a box labeled never to be opened again, if he wanted to keep his sanity, it had to remain that way.

Restless from knowing that he bore a lot of guilt for her pain, he was almost back out the door when he heard the soft noise. Worried that someone was coming for Elizabeth through the other door; he stopped in the entrance way, his heart breaking when he saw the little boy silently sobbing with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Cam?" he asked quietly then seeing Elizabeth turn on the bed, picked up the hysterical little boy. In the small alcove, he rubbed his back then asked why he was crying?

The seven year old buried his head into his crossed arms and refused to talk. Jason let it go; just holding him then tensed up when the dark eyes looked at him and said "Why, why didn't you save Jakey this time? Where were you? How come you never came around anymore?"

"Cam..." Jason didn't know what to say as the little boy continued on. Hearing firsthand about how scared he was when the woman had kidnapped Jake, how when the loud people had grabbed his brother yet again, Jason had no idea what to say to him until Cam said something that managed to do what Elizabeth and John hadn't been able to.

Jason finally got how his actions looked to others as the little told him about how scared he had been when the mean men had threatened them in the park. How scared he had been at the cottage, how he hadn't liked being there with that woman; that he didn't like her and said "She had mean eyes when she looked at Jake."

"What do you mean, mean eyes?" he asked totally confused by the boy.

"She had mean eyes, she didn't know we heard her one night but she said she wished he had never been born. That he should have been hers. We didn't tell Mommy." he confessed.

Cam leaned back against the sofa and slid of Jason's lap and said "Why are you always with those other kids but don't talk to us Jason?"

Starting to tell him about the danger, but knowing that little kids don't understand that type of reasoning, he was at a standstill then heard words that were worse than an infected bullet wound when his voice trembling with what could only be pain, Cam asked. "Is it because you don't like us anymore?"

Jason swallowed his pain and said "No, no, I like you. I... I" He started to say he loved him, but no, that wasn't true, he had forced himself to get rid of those emotions. He had put them in the box with his feelings for Elizabeth, he had had too.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell fibs." said the little boy with a heavy sigh. "I heard daddy telling Sam that you were only around mommy because Sam was mad at you. That you were friendly because you weren't getting anything elsewhere."

Jason closed his eyes furious with Spencer for talking like that in front of a child but the next statement burned his soul. "I asked Mommy what he had meant and she said it was nothing. But I heard her talking to Uncle Steven and she said that you were around because that is what you do. When you don't have anyone else to talk to, you come to mommy until the one you really want comes back. That she is a fool who you know you can toss away and reel back in like a yo-yo, that you don't care that you hurt her."

"Jason, why did you hurt my mommy? Was Sam nicer than my mommy, is that why you are with her instead of us?" Jason saw the confusion in Cam's eyes and then the sorrow as the little boy scooted off the sofa and towards the door. "I have to go to bed now, I am sorry but I really don't want to play with you, Jason. You aren't very nice."

The mobster sat there, his mind reeling from what the little boy had unknowingly imparted. Suddenly grateful for what John did, Jason vowed to at least make sure Elizabeth knew that she was wrong. That if his circumstances were different, Elizabeth and the life they had wanted would be all he... all he would... Standing Jason suddenly got why she believed what she did. Elizabeth believed it because he had made her feel that way.

Outside, leaning against the tall stone wall, Jason looked up at the night sky and thought to himself what he wouldn't give to have a different life to have made different choices.

He had made a promise to a woman, he owed her because the last time he had made that promise he had walked away. He had told her he loved her and in a way it was true. She was there, she was safe, and she didn't have the power to bring him to his knees. He couldn't walk away from that, he couldn't let her destroy herself... yet inside that stone house was the woman who he would die longing for but the woman he had no right ever reaching for.

He had tried to cut the ties physically at the end of 2008, to cut the sexual ties by sleeping with Sam seven months later. He had thought he had cut the emotional ties later that year when he had heard she was engaged to Lucky again.

Then their son had died, and he had been numb, going through the motions of his life. Sam and the possibility of some sort of future were all he had had. Now, now he had to cling to that otherwise he would do something stupid.

Something that would make him into an even bigger fool because Elizabeth Webber hated his guts, what was worse she would never forgive him for what had happened the night their son had died.

The next morning, Mac Scorpio and two of his detectives were summoned to the City dump. "Sir, it is Anthony Zachara."

Mac told Lucky and Dante to get with the forensics team, then went to find out how a prisoner was walking around free and no one knew it. The warden hurried down to the cell and found another man wearing Zachara's clothes.

Searching the cell, Mac and he found some interesting files and photos. At the station, Mac was about to call Lucky Spencer into his office when he saw what was on the back of one picture. Freezing then looking at the cop, he just asked for an update then told him to find Morgan.

"Why?" Lucky asked stumped.

"I would like to have a word with Mr. Morgan, then track down John Zachara, bring him in too." he ordered then making copies placed the file in his safe. Leaving the station, Mac did some digging and didn't like what he was finding out about more than Morgan's life, also about Michael Corinthos who clearly didn't appreciate what a close call he had had in regards to prison.

"Corinthos, where is your son?" he asked when he arrived at the mobster's estate.

"Unless you are looking to arrest him, then that is none of your business." snapped the Cuban.

"He is on probation, that means anytime I want to know where he is and I am refused that information, I can arrest him. So, answer the question." he responded.

Sonny stonewalled then called his son. "We need to talk, Mac Scorpio was here."

"And?" asked the cocky kid.

"He catches you spending time with Abby, you go back to prison. Do you understand what I am saying?" he pressed.

Michael just walked out, ignoring his father's latest gambit to get him to stay away from Abby and went to see his Uncle Jason, he at least understood that Michael was his own man and didn't want to be told what to do.

"Sorry Michael, he is working on something." said Sam frowning a bit at not hearing from him since the night they got engaged. After listening to the kid, she assured him that his father was wrong and then suggested he just let it go.

Leaving, Michael drove back to Abby's place unaware of the undercover cop trailing him. The man called his boss who ran the name. Swearing and not believing the kid, he drove over to the apartment building then called Diane Miller from the downstairs foyer. "Do you know where your client Michael Corinthos is at this very moment?"

"No, but I will get back to you in a few minutes." she assured the man then called Sonny. Frowning she groaned and said "Why didn't you tell me, I might have been able to get through to him. Where is he?"

Calling Michael, Diane clipped out the demand. "Where are you?"

"With a friend, why?" he asked belligerently while Abby went to get the knock at the door. Seeing Mac Scorpio, he said "What is going on?"

Diane heard Mac telling Michael to turn around, that he was under arrest for yet again violating the terms of his probation. "What are you talking about?"

"Michael not a word until we meet at the station." swore Diane as she hung up and quickly drove to the police station.

Seeing Mac ordering Dante and Lucky to his office, he turned to Diane and said "This isn't the first violation. Now, excuse me I have to have a talk with my officers."

In the office, he tossed down his cuffs then looked at Dante then Lucky and snapped "Did either of you brain surgeons every think to warn Michael that hanging out with someone on probation is a crime? Or that sleeping with a hooker isn't such a good idea when you are conditionally let out of prison? And did either of you think; just maybe think of doing your damn jobs and hauling him in? No, of course not!"

"You are both suspended, pending an investigation into how close you two are to organized crime and if there are any other violations you looked the other way on. As it is, I have put out an arrest warrant for Luke, Lucky. Your father killed Jake, and instead of arresting him for felony hit and run… what? You know better. You will be lucky not to be charged as an accessory after the fact."

"Mac..." Both of them tried but the man glared at his officers and said "No, get out, you both disgust me. Spencer, I also had a call from the INS, you might want to tell your wife, they are taking a very close look at your marriage."

Slamming their way out of the station they missed hearing Mac shout for Harper and Demestico. "You two, find Luke Spencer, if he isn't in a jail cell by midnight, you two will be joining dumb and dumber on the unemployment line."

In the interrogation room, Michael was protesting what Diane was saying about Abby. "Michael, it doesn't matter her ex-husband has nothing to do with this. You can't just get away with doing whatever you damn well please. She is on probation, she may not have a felony charge against her, but it still matters. I don't know what the hell Jason was thinking but this nonsense has to stop."

Mac entered and when Michael started to talk, he said "No, shut up and listen to me. You are damn lucky that I didn't just drive you straight to Pentonville. I could have and there is nothing your attorney could do about it. Now, this is what we are going to do. You, you are going to move into a halfway house, one with a strong supervisory set up."

"You can work at the hospital. I talked to Steven Webber; he said you could work as an orderly. If I see you with any known criminals, including your uncle, your uncle's fiancee, your father, your mother or anyone else who has been found guilty of a crime, I will take you on that drive, do you understand me. You can call your parents here; we will explain this so there is no confusion."

Turning to Diane, he said "I want all of them in here, in twenty minutes, no excuses or he goes to prison."

Soon along with Alexis Davis all but Jason were gathered and Mac took note of that fact while looking at them. Telling them what was going to happen, he snapped at Diane when they all started to shout in protest.

"Shut your clients up or they are under arrest. I will be back in five minutes, make sure they understand there isn't going to be another chance. That it is Pentonville or my way."

In his office, he made a call and hung up his phone, smiling in satisfaction. Returning to the room he saw the angry glares and said "I gather you explained the gravity of the situation? Good, now you should also know. Detective Falconari was suspended today and Lucky Spencer is going to be fired for having knowledge of this and doing nothing about it. If I find out either of your attorneys were aware of this, I will get them disbarred. I am done letting things slide. Alexis. One more misstep and you won't have a career."

Carly opened her mouth to say something but Mac turned to Sam and said "I know that you were the one who introduced Michael to this Abby aka Candy and let me tell you I would love to arrest you for collusion so keep your nose clean. You should also know, I am taking a look into how you could possibly be working as a PI considering your background. Diane, I want all copies of the partnership of McCall and Spinelli investigations in my office by the end of business today."

At the doorway, he looked at Sonny then said "I mean what I am saying. One violation and he is off to prison."

Diane watched as the man left then turned to the quiet room filled with people and said "Do you believe me now? Carly, Sonny, I have tried to talk to the judge, he agreed with Mac's assessment. Not even the Quartermaine family is an option this time. Sam, tell Jason I want to speak to him by the end of the day or all of you will be looking for a new attorney."

Sam looked at Sonny and said "You have to get Jason back here, now!"

"I told you, I don't know where he is." snarled the man as he pushed his way out of the station while his ex-wife started to plot against the police commissioner, how dare he tell her she couldn't spend time with her own son.

In the secret location, John had his people watching with cameras at ready at all times for honeymoon photos, but they were getting frustrated. "Sir, we have more hope of convincing people you and Ms. Webber were married then those two."

Jason wasn't thrilled with John's insistence they all spend the day outdoors but went along with it because Elizabeth refused to until Cam pleaded with her. Now they were outside, spending time along the beach pathways. John waited until they were out of the house then made a call. "Okay, here is what I want you to do."

Smirking the man on the other end thought about a certain slutty brunette and the pretentious engagement announcement she had sent to him, with a full color picture of herself. Hanging up, then going to his files for information, he went to make the necessary calls. Within an hour the reporter for the Port Charles Herald had called his boss. "Have I got a scoop for you?"

The man choked on what he was hearing then thought about it. "Do you have a copy?"

"Yes, of the certificate, also they do wedding videos there. It's a good one." he said thinking on what he had seen. "You know that it is going to piss off a lot of people."

"I have broad shoulders, I can take it." he said then went back to bed.

Carly was up at the break of the dawn, her plot to make Mac Scorpio pay needing some work so she went to get her newspaper, looking for inspiration. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she let in Shawn who asked if she had heard. "Zachara is dead."

"I will have Bernie send you payment." The guard was about to tell her that he hadn't done it when she suddenly shrieked and shouted no, no, no there is no way that was true. Ripping the newspaper, she ran to the phone.

As it rang, she muttered, pick up, pick up, pick up the damn phone. When it was finally picked up she screamed. "Get the damn paper, the society page."

Sam hung up the phone, and then went back to bed, certain Carly was excited about the engagement announcement they had put in regarding Jason and her getting married. Then smiling Sam sat up, thinking she wanted to, no needed to see it in black and white.

Dressing, then heading to the newsstand, she paid her fifty cents and hurried to get a coffee across the street, planning on savoring the article with a donut and some fresh hot coffee.

Seeing Spinelli's number on her phone, she turned it off, not wanting to deal with his excitement, this moment, this moment of perfection was for her, for her plans coming to fruition. For the whole world especially Elizabeth Webber to read in black and white she was about to become Samantha Morgan.

As she flipped each page, she smiled as she got closer and closer to the moment she had been waiting for... blinking, she looked again, certain she had misread it, or that her imagination was running wild.

**WEBBER/MORGAN WEDDING**

Sam's hands shook as she saw the picture of the happy couple, then read the blurb underneath it. Convinced it was a joke, she picked up her phone and called the reporter. Being connected to him she said "Who paid you to write this nonsense?"

"No one, I had an anonymous tip called into the newspaper, I verified it, then tracked down the wedding video. The couple looks very happy don't they? The officiate said they mentioned something about going to Italy on their honeymoon."

There was only the sound of angry pants then the man asked "Ms McCall, do you want to make a comment on the record?"

Screaming, Sam shut her phone, then grabbing the newspaper shred it, before heading to Jason's penthouse. Inside she called Spinelli and snapped. "Get over to the penthouse, now."

Spinelli did as ordered then was handed a digital device by Sam and told to get the safe open now. "But Stone Cold-"

"Fuck him, fuck that rat bastard, how dare he, how dare he humiliate me this way." she shrieked.

Spinelli looked between the safe and the angry woman and said "Fair Samantha, grief is a terrible thing, I am sure that Stone Cold is right now regretting his momentary lapse in his wall of forgetfulness. You need to just give him time; he will come back to you. After all he doesn't want to inflict this life on the Maternal One and her children. You know that is why you are perfect for him. He doesn't mind your children being in this life."

Sam glared at the geek and said "If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. Now get the damn safe open or I will tell your hero how you helped me get him back. NOW SPINELLI!"

Stuttering, Spinelli opened the safe then saw Sam tossing away the money, then the files, searching for something. Then the woman went to the closet, yanked down the boxes and tossed them when she didn't find it. "No, no, I am wrong, he loves me, I know he loves me. He told me so, he loves me."

"Of course Stone Cold loves you." said Spinelli as he unknowingly dug the knife in deeper. "He doesn't have to worry about you; you don't need him to hold your hand, for him to actually be there for her. You are happy with what he can offer you in spite of it being what no other woman in the world would settle for. It's why you are perfect for him. You get him."

"The Maternal One, while one of the most beautiful women in the world isn't hard enough to be my Master's soul mate. She would never chase after him because he wouldn't allow it, he would protect her; shield her from danger, you, you are his equal, his ride or die woman."

Sam glared in hatred at the kid who didn't know when to shut up. All she had ever wanted was for Jason to put her first, to protect her before all others, like he did Michael, like he did Carly. The only woman he had ever even come close to treating that way was that bitch Elizabeth.

He had protected Sam, but she knew it was different, Anthony Zachara had proven that to her. He had shown her proof. That was why she had done what she had... why she had given in and helped the man before he went to prison.

"Spinelli shut up." she said then spinning around, looked at the penthouse that Maxie and she had worked so hard to decorate, then compared it to that small house she had found the key to on Jason's ring and she knew, she knew that she had been a place holder, a replacement.

Falling to her knees, Sam thought about it, she had the ultimate way to punish Jason, to punish Elizabeth and they would never know it until she wanted them to. Scooping up some of the money, then slamming out the door, she hurried to her penthouse and started to make calls.

Carly was banging on the door, when it opened she pushed her way in and said "Tell Lucky to get out here now."

When her cousin had come into the room, she threw the newspaper at him and said "Damn you, damn you to hell. This is all your fault."

The INS officer heard the commotion inside the apartment of the woman he was coming to investigate and eavesdropped as the three people inside shouted at one another. "What the hell are you talking about, Carly?"

"That bitch got her claws in deep this time." she said glaring at the twosome. "Jason, Jason and Elizabeth got married the other night."

"No, you have it wrong. I made damn sure that Jason knew what a slut my ex-wife is, she is well aware that he was only using her for sex. Carly you are overreacting to something that more than likely you overheard wrong." replied a smug Lucky.

Tossing the article at him, she said "Read this."

Lucky stiffened as the words started to swim on the paper. Glaring at Carly, he said "You, you are wrong. This, this is wrong."

"LOOK, look at the picture. That is ELIZABETH, THAT IS ELIZABETH AND JASON KISSING AFTER GETTING MARRIED. DO YOU GET WHAT I AM SAYING? While you are here playing green card marriage, Elizabeth somehow got Jason to marry her. Your games, your punishing Elizabeth caused this. I warned you, I told you if you messed around too long that this was going to happen. But you said no, that Elizabeth would still be there waiting. Well guess what Lucky? She isn't waiting; she is married, married to Jason. Now fix this."

"How is Lucky supposed to fix this and who cares who Elizabeth is married to, as long as she stays out of our lives." said Siobhan with a shrug. Seeing Lucky's face turning red she said "You told me that you hoped she would move on, leave us alone."

"Awww, poor foolish Siobhan, don't you get it, Lucky is playing games with you, in the end, he is still planning on going back to Elizabeth. He needs her to fix things for him, don't you Lucky."

"Get out, Carly. Take your damn newspaper and get out." said the Irish girl who then looked at her husband and said "Stop this, stop it now! You married me, you told me you loved me, ME, NOT HER."

The man in the hallway went back to his office. Calling his boss he said "We have a situation. The bride the one we are watching. She married for love, the problem; the groom isn't so in love. Turns out he is using her."

"Too bad for her." said the man with nod. "She should have chosen better. Write up your report and send her the paperwork."

Lucky was fuming as he got off the elevator. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Ms Webber is off today, Mr. Spencer and how is your new wife?" asked Epiphany with a slight sneer. Robin frowned at the tone, what could Epiphany have against Lucky?

Lucky ignored the question and asked "Did you know she married that thug? Well she will regret it, just wait and see I will make her regret it."

"Oh I see that the real Lucky Spencer has decided to come out in play. What now that Lizzie isn't acting all downtrodden and begging for forgiveness, now that she has FINALLY gone after the man she truly loves, not the man who had used guilt and manipulation you are done pretending that you are Jason Morgan's best bud?" sneered the blond behind Lucky.

Seeing the gathering crowd, including her family the blond continued "I am so sick of your acting all saintly like you aren't an abusive dick who had treated Elizabeth like shit for years. You called her a whore and a bitch for cheating on you with Nik. Funny thing, I don't recall her publicly humiliating you after finding you sleeping with your pimp, or is it john. I think it is john when you are sleeping with someone in exchange for drugs, what about the rest of you?"

When no one answered she continued "And what about your screwing Sam McCall, weren't you married to Lizzie at that time? You came home, bragged to your wife about having sex with another woman."

"Nik is my brother; she owed it to me..."

"She owed you nothing, Lucky. Or did you forget having sex with me in Lizzie's room above Kelly's within days of your canceled wedding?" she asked watching him flush.

"Yeah, I thought so. Saint Lucky isn't so saintly now is he? You like to dish it out, but you certainly can't take it. You or the rest of that loser family of yours. Now, where is my ex boyfriend, your brother Nik anyhow. Still sleeping with the woman he is paying to hang around? What a family! A male prostitute and a john. Wow, you are such winners. Then there is your father, the drunk, your mother the nutcase, your sister who lost her virginity to a married man then aborted his kid rather than face up to the ramifications of her actions."

When Lucky started to talk she said "No, I am sick of hearing you, of hearing about how Lizzie has done you wrong. You asshole, you stand there acting like your shit doesn't stink when it does."

"Who do you think...?" Carly who had shown up looking for Elizabeth too, didn't get to finish because Sarah turned and said "OH, another stellar member of the Spencer family, this one in case you didn't know was created as part of a business transaction. Her mother was the hooker, her father a john. She was given up for adoption and instead of being happy to escape; she came to town and fucked her step-daddy who was mourning the loss of his daughter."

Jax who had just gotten off the elevator was about to defend Carly when he heard what the other woman was saying. "Then there is her latest stunt. She is pushing a baby endangering whore on her BFF. Yeah, another Saint, this one Sam McCall the woman who watched as a mentally imbalanced woman kidnapped my nephew, and then hired two men with guns to threaten my sister in the park. A former hooker who also slept with her step daddy. No wonder she is Carly's newest best friend. They are two peas in a pod."

Alexis' face flushed while she looked around the room from next to Nik. "What is going on?"

"Ah, Miss Davis; you, Nicolas, the amoeba-brained Lucky and I need to talk. Carly go away, go chase after your next rung up the social ladder or lie on your back to earn a gold ring, either way get out of my face." scorned Sarah before turning to see her brother and two others. "Steven, you better come too."

The other two followed and when they tried to enter the room, she put her arm across the door and said to the woman trying to enter with another doctor, this one clearly Patrick Drake, but deciding to screw with the woman for the way she seemed to let Liz help her, but then not support her sister when she needed it, Sarah said "Robin?"

When the short woman nodded yes, she said "Come in, your uncle is on his way too."

Mac entered and was soon shaking hands with Sarah. "Thanks for calling me sir."

Looking around she saw Carly trying to come in along with a trashy dark haired woman. Seeing her oversized tits. Sarah drawled out. "Oh, come in, why not, the more the merrier. Now sir, let me do this, I don't want to be in the same room as most of these people if I can avoid it."

Mac sat down, then opened the paper to the article and folded it just right since he was certain Alexis hadn't read it. "Sarah, what is going on?"

Turning to her brother, she said. "When Lizzie came to see me, we did some testing on Aidan. I have been running a test study and she agreed to let me use his DNA as part of the blind study."

"So?" asked Carly rudely.

"Shut up." she snarled back. "I let you stay so that you don't spread this incorrectly but here it is. Lucky did anyone think to test the baby your brought back claiming was her son or did you just automatically believe it was her kid?"

"Of course, tests were run." said Mac a bit indignantly. "It is standard procedure on a case involving infants. It was done here, at GH. Ask Steven, her brother wouldn't just let that escape his notice."

There were some uncomfortable looks then Steven said "I uh, thought the police ran them like is normally done, Elizabeth was just so happy to have her son back."

Mac's head came up and he looked at a stone-faced Lucky and said in a dangerous tone. "Lucky told me that you said you would take care of it."

"No, I was told the police did it." replied Steven who felt sick as he asked. "Sarah, please, tell me no, that what you are about to say is a mistake."

"There was a mistake, but no, Lucky did bring back the child we think my sister gave birth to, problem is that Nik isn't the father. Lucky is." she said looking at the dark haired man who looked like he had been slugged. "I am sorry Nik, more sorry than you know. There is more and this is the worst part."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Previously on General Hosptail: Shotgun Wedding..._."There was a mistake, but no, Lucky did bring back the child we think my sister gave birth to, problem is that Nik isn't the father. Lucky is." she said looking at the dark haired man who looked like he had been slugged. "I am sorry Nik, more sorry than you know. There is more and this is the worst part." _

"How much worse could it be?" asked Alexis feeling for her nephew.

"Bad." she said looking with hatred at the others in the room. "Because, while more than likely Elizabeth carried the child, biologically he isn't hers."

Ignoring the shouts, she turned to Nik and said "I don't know why your grandmother did this, but she is the only one who had a motive."

Nik said "Have you told Elizabeth?"

"No she left me a weird voice mail about getting married and moving to Italy the other day. I left messages but all I get is Jason and her talking... here, listen."

Pushing speed dial four, Sarah let them listen as it automatically went to voice mail. "This is Elizabeth Webber..."

In the background, they heard Jason saying. "Morgan, Elizabeth Morgan and don't forget it."

Sam gritted her teeth, but determined to listen to the bitter end. "I am unavailable to take your call right now, but leave your name and number and if we decide to move back to the states we will be in touch."

There was the sound of kissing then Elizabeth telling Jason she had to hit the... the button on her phone. Then more kissing and finally dead air. "I uh, guess we can all figure out what that was about."

Robin felt bad for Sam, then frowned as some of what Sarah said started to sink in. Words like watched kidnapping, set up Elizabeth, and most damning of all was that it was clear Lucky had known all about it, Jason too and that the woman had gotten away with endangering the kids.

She couldn't figure out why at first, then looking between Sam and Carly she suddenly laughed out loud as she got how alike they were. "OH my god, I don't believe it."

Patrick reached for his wife who then said between giggles. "No, you don't get. I finally figured it out. Carly, you are a fool, a big stupid fool. In your mind, oh my god, in your mind... Sam is the innocent, isn't she? Elizabeth is evil because Jason loves her and you; you are on the outside looking in when they are together. Wow, I finally get it."

More somberly she said "Truly you are a sad person. Both of you and Jason choosing to be with the woman he loves, leaving you two pieces of trash behind, it is justice. For them and for all the people you have stabbed in the back, all the people you have destroyed trying to keep hold of Jason. For the way you have set about destroying Jason Morgan himself."

Carly sneered and left the room, gleeful at the idea of Elizabeth tied to Lucky forever and even more importantly destroyed at having to give up that little boy. Lucky had already turned to Sarah and demanded to know what else she knew.

"I know who the mother is and I can't wait for Alexis to tell you what the law says about who the mother of the child is no matter the biology."

Alexis frowned a bit at the strangely leading phrase and then said "Elizabeth is the mother since she gave birth. The courts ruled that no matter who donated the egg, the woman who gave birth is the mother, it's why there have to be adoptions after surrogacy. "

"Yup, Sam. You have a kid and no chance in hell of getting custody away from my sister. I find it ironic, that after years of screaming how Jake should have been yours that you have a kid and can't even approach it." The blond smugly grinned at the tarted up old whore.

Sam honestly didn't care, after all the boy wasn't Jason's. Then she looked at Lucky got an idea of how to make Elizabeth start paying for stealing her child and said "We need to work out a deal."

"No deals, Sam. Lucky and you have no say. Read it and weep." Mac said handing over the papers. "Next time you are so desperate for money Lucky, try the blood bank. I still can't believe there is a sperm bank in this country that took your DNA for money."

Nik read the papers his brother tossed without reading, then looked at Alexis who said to both her poor daughter and Lucky. "Lucky you sold your sperm. You have no say over it. And this bill of sale to Helena proves that it was what she used. Sam, there is nothing you can do except to talk to Elizabeth, to reason with her."

"Like hell she will." snarled Sarah. "You heard what your daughter did to my late nephew. Or did you not hear what I said about her watching as Jake was kidnapped, her hiring men with guns to come after my sister and nephews. Someone might want to look into her connections with the Russians, even if she didn't rat out Jason and Elizabeth; she sure as hell led them to Elizabeth's house."

Sam reached out and grabbed the blond only for her to say "Let me go or I will press charges of assault. I am not kidding. You made my sister and Jason's life hell for Jake, attempt it with Aidan and I will wipe the floor with you. Nik, deal with your brother."

Mac looked at Lucky and said "Well I don't have to tell you that there is no chance of you getting your badge back, there wasn't before I entered this room, now, you will be lucky to get a job as a crossing guard."

Lucky fumed as he sat there impotently; then looking at the wedding ring on his hand, then the newspaper spread open to the article about the wedding. With a soft chuckle he looked at Alexis and said "I want to sue for custody of both boys. Elizabeth spent time in a mental institution; she is married to the mob. There isn't a judge in the world who would give her those boys over a man who is married, working as a cop."

"Lucky, you are no longer a cop." Robin smugly said. "Lucky, you truly don't get it do you. You are done. Go home to your wife. Sam, there are no words, none."

The room emptied out until all that was left was Sam and Alexis. "I want my child, there is no way I am letting Elizabeth Webber raise my child. She let Jake run out into the middle of the road; she is the worst mother in the world."

"Morgan." said Alexis absentmindedly as what the blond said was starting to sink in. Alexis sat there, trying to find a way to get custody of her grandson. Finding nothing, she looked at the newspaper article and then took a closer look. Swearing softly as she recognized the background, she made a call.

An hour later, she stormed into Mac's office and said "Jason Morgan killed Anthony Zachara, Elizabeth saw it and that is why they got married."

The man sitting across from the police commissioner said "No, he didn't."

"Yes, yes he did. Why else would they get married at the Zachara mansion?" she pressed on in spite of the disinterest of both parties. "Mac, are you listening to me?"

"No, I am not. Alexis, Lisa Niles killed Zachara, we have footage." he said holding up a tape. Showing her the short movie, he said "She is dead. Killed by that guard I have seen with Carly Jacks, we are just waiting for her to come in and explain what we found in his apartment from where he fled."

Alexis looked at the tape, then at Mac before turning to the other man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Special Agent, Jagger Cates. I was seconded to Port Charles until Mac gets his department clean out of cops too close to the mob." he drawled then said "Now, I do believe you might want to leave, from what I heard the Attorney General is looking into your appointment as DA and your ex-husband's considering your relationships with Sonny Corinthos and your daughter."

Alexis left, then at the office saw Diane hanging up the phone. "Alexis, we need to talk. The AG has appointed a whole slew of lawyers to go over every single case you prosecuted as DA; they are also looking into how Spinelli and Sam got their approval for the agency. Bernie is looking at losing his certification to be an accountant too."

Alexis sat down, stunned. "Where is Jason?"

"Sonny is looking but Max said that no one has heard from him since the night the wedding happened. This might be real, Alexis. If it is, the Corinthos Organization and I hate to say it, but you are screwed."

Alexis went home, then through every single case file she had copies of. When Sam showed up, later that evening demanding to know what she had done so far to get her child back, Alexis closed the door to her home office and said in a deadly tone of voice. "Sit down, now. I will tell you exactly what is going to happen."

Sam sat down then looked at her mother who said "You have no chance in hell of getting this child. I just went through a few files, the federal government is doing the same at the station and I am not talking one star struck female lawyer Sonny can screw into forgetting he is a criminal. I am talking a team of fraud investigators have shown up. I am going to be lucky to have my license let alone my freedom. You, you are going to let this go, you won't have a single moment of weakness, you won't do anything stupid or I will kill you myself."

Her jaw dropping at her mother's words, Sam snickered and said "That's funny, I almost believed you. Now, seriously what is going to happen? I have a bargaining chip, a huge one, that if push comes to shove, I will use."

Alexis wanted to shout at her daughter but the smug smile on her face gave her a feeling of terror. "You had better tell me Sam. Now, while there is no one listening in."

"Jake, that little brat is alive." she said gleefully. "I found out by accident while everyone was searching for Brenda's kid. I know where he is and they won't find him without me."

Alexis looked at her daughter and her mind racing on how to fix this without losing her license to practice law said "Fine, here is what I want you to do, so that they don't use it against you. Write it down, we seal it in an envelope, then both of us write our names across the seal, then together we take it to my safety deposit box, not my safe, my box at the bank."

Sam looked at her mother, seeing she was being serious now, Sam said "When?"

"In the morning, we can meet at the bank, you write it out then together we place it inside." she said trying to keep calm even as she wanted to rip out the hairs one by one on Sam's head. To do that to a mother, to keep quiet about a child when others think that child is dead... how on earth did she give birth to this animal?

Sam went home, then pulled out of the drive and to Jason's penthouse. "Spinelli what have you found out?"

"The tape is real." he said sadly. "I have no idea why my master would abandon you like this; he said he would never do anything like that again."

In Italy the day was dawning when Jason heard Elizabeth walk past him to the patio. Standing, he watched as she sat down and cried silently. When he saw the photo she had in her hands, he felt his heart ache and left the mother of his son to grieve as he swallowed his anger at her.

"What, you aren't going to console her? What, she isn't Carly the not so mother of the year. So what, you just leave her, in pain alone?" tossed out John at the man who stood there.

"You don't understand." said Jason. "I would, but I can't."

"Why not? You afraid of betraying that cheap trick you are with back in Port Charles." asked John. "You are a fuck up, oh she is too, but you, are the man, well more like half a man because you have no spine, no guts. She is grieving, you are angry at her, at yourself. Go argue with her, tell her you are mad, tell her why but this time, instead of letting guilt about things that aren't your fault regarding the two whores control you, listen with your heart, the one you keep boxed up, Morgan."

Jason was not sure this was a good idea as he stood on the threshold watching her cry, he wanted to shout at Elizabeth, ask her why Lucky was a better father than him, why she always, always chose him over himself unaware he had said those things out loud.

"Because unlike you, he wouldn't put Michael and the rest of Carly's kids first. You, you have never, ever put your son first. Hell before you went to rescue him the first time he was grabbed; you went to see that bitch Carly. Why, what was more important that you had to talk to Carly?"

Jason flushed as he said "I didn't want her creating problems, so I went to talk to her. I didn't mean to be there that long. I am sorry."

"No, no you aren't sorry or you wouldn't have done it again when you took over the mob, sealing our fate for her, Jason." she said sadly. "We were never first with you, whereas with Lucky at least we were first some of the time."

"As for choosing Lucky, I did do that and like you said, I am sorry or maybe I am not, I have never felt like you wanted to be with me. You were always running off to save other people, putting them first, never us." she said with a resigned sigh.

"Jason, the whole world falls down on me when we are together and you do nothing to support me, you let Carly harass me, you let Sam harass me, and then there is Sonny. He made it clear that he would prefer that your son and I were never a part of your life. That would be fine, if I had ever had your support before them, but I never have."

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" he asked.

"I have but you always say that it is your job. No, it isn't. You MAKE them your priority over everything involving me, involving your son. How is it your job to hold Carly's pee stick? How is it your job to hold her hand? No wonder Jax hates you, I would be angry if my spouse always turned to another before me. Especially since Carly has no sense of boundaries."

"Jax knew who Carly was when he married her." Jason tossed out. "Now he is trying to take her daughter away."

"Jason, you said you walked away from Jake to keep him safe, was that true?" she asked. "Carly had a chance to be away from that life and she chooses to live in it. So are you saying that Jake's life is worth more than Joss's?"

"No, but they aren't the same thing." he protested.

"Jason, from where Jax and I are standing, it is. Carly could cut down on non-essential contact but she REFUSES to do so. So, Jax is right to be concerned. You just can't see past your blind loyalty. Carly deserves to lose custody."

Standing to walk away, he turned and snapped. "What about you, you are the one who choose to get involved with Nik, who went up a roof and almost made our son an orphan. What were you doing, Elizabeth. What was more important than our son?"

Stung, she shrunk back then said "I thought you didn't blame me for what happened. I didn't know, Jason. I thought Jake went up stairs, I was tired, I had worked a double shift, Lucky stood up the boys, I just saw the envelope regarding the retesting of the DNA and I froze."

Snorting Jason said "No, I don't blame you for the hit and run, I do blame you for the choices you made leading up to it. If you didn't want to marry Lucky then you should have said so, without fucking his brother."

"Yeah, you mean like Courtney did, you do remember your non-wife, don't you. She was married to your brother when you two starting sneaking around together."

Jason said "Don't turn this around; why the hell did you say yes to Lucky?"

"Because, because he was THERE!" she shouted. "We were surrounded by the Quartermaines and his family and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't know what to do. Everyone was expecting me to say yes, how could I do that to the boys, they were so excited."

"There you go, letting Lucky manipulate you." he sneered then asked "Why the hell are you working double shifts, you have five million dollars, Elizabeth. I gave it to you so you didn't have to be gone so much from the boys."

Standing up, she tossed down the pillow she had been holding, her voice quiet but deadly as she glared at him. "Tell the truth Jason. That money was a payoff for me to go away so you could go back to your whore. I loathed that money. When I lost it, I felt guilty but in truth I felt was a sense of relief when it was gone, it made me feel like a whore, like you had paid me for services rendered."

"Gone? What the hell, how is it gone?" he asked confused. Then after she explained, he snarled "You had no right, none doing that with that money. That money was given to you so that you could spend time being mother to our sons. What the hell were you thinking Elizabeth?"

"That I didn't want your blood money. You walked away, I never wanted your money, I wanted the man I thought you were, but you aren't that man. You are the kind of man who would walk away from your son, then fuck the woman who tried to kill him. Jason, stay away we were doing just fine without you."

"Then why is my son dead?" Elizabeth tensed then slapped him hard across the face.

When his hand went up to cup it, she laughed then said, "Yeah, I thought so, I can't believe you even dared say that to me."

Turning away she said "He is dead because your fucking best friend was so eager to have his body parts. I would have given him a chance to recover; funny, how when Carly did the same thing with Michael. Yet with your own son..."

She gave a bitter angry laugh as she continued. "With your own son you didn't even give him a chance. You had to kill what was left of my heart with your request. So Jason, your son is dead because you asked me to take him off life support."

Walking away, she turned then said "How does it feel to know you killed your own son?"

John rubbed his face, not sure what to do. This had seemed like a good idea when he had come up with the plan, now after watching the two former lovers take bigger and bigger chunks out of one another, he could only wish he knew how to fix things.

Later that day, Sam showed up at the bank, eager to start getting her son away from Elizabeth. She had come to realize that it was a win/win situation when she saw the headline of the newspaper regarding the death of Anthony Zachara.

Elizabeth had to have come across Jason killing him; they had had to get married like Carly had said when they talked on the phone a little while ago. Now, she had a plan. She would wait, then when Jason returned after being cleared of the charges, she would go for the jugular, get custody of Aidan, then suddenly find proof that Jake was alive. The judge would give Jason and her as married parents custody and poof, poor sad Elizabeth would be destroyed.

Seeing a tense Alexis; standing by a huge round vault door with a handsome man. "Sam McCall?"

Nodding, she offered the letter she had written up to her mother, but the man took it and said "We need to speak over in the alcove first."

Frowning a bit, she did as requested and followed him off to the private spot. There she said "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, we just need to sign across the flap." he said then when they had done so, led the way to the box, then when they had placed it inside, watched as the woman walked out.

Jagger turned to a pale Alexis and said "You do know you are doing the right thing."

"I know, but at the same time I am betraying my daughter, her sisters may never forgive me for this." she said then walked off while Jagger ripped open the note. Reading what it said, he made the call and sent the waiting team to the house.

Within moments the team had the couple in cuffs and the little boy in the arms of a shocked Steven Webber. "Jake, oh my god, Jake."

"Sorry about not telling you sir, but we were keeping this one close to the vest." said the agent as he loaded them into the back of an ambulance while the unhappy couple was shouting about them kidnapping their son.

Taking them to the station, Mac had them in the small windowless room just as social services arrived demanding their release. "Mr. Scorpio, here are the papers proving that the adopting of young Jason Moore is legal."

"Problem is the kids' name is Jacob Webber and his mother was lead to believe he was dead." snapped the cop as he told them he wanted the rest of the file. Reading the names, he saw one that looked familiar and went to check it out. Finding out that this was all connected to Brenda Barrett, he gritted his teeth. "Have Brenda and Sonny come in, now. It's regarding her son's case."

Letting the duped couple go, he found himself feeling sorry for them as they found out the truth. They had clearly come to love the little boy in the short time they had had him. Learning the truth had devastated them, then to learn who the little boy's father was had terrified them in spite of being assured that Jason wouldn't blame them and would more than likely be grateful for the good care they had given to the little boy.

Across town, Michael was miserable as he mopped the floors of the hospital. His mother had been there trying to talk to him but his boss had been told she was to have no contact and the tough as nails SOB wouldn't even let him wave at the woman who had given birth to him.

Hearing a commotion, he saw Patrick talking to a tall blond who was asking the head nurse where her brother was. "He called and asked us to meet him here, said it was vitally important."

"This, this is why I asked you two to come." said the blond man walking next to the gurney with the quiet little boy on it.

"Jake? Is that Jake?" asked Patrick, his heart stopping when he saw the little boy smiling and asking where his mommy was.

"Yes, I need you to get all records on the little boy you actually operated on, including the autopsy. I saw the clothes that were given to Elizabeth; they were Jake's, so someone in this hospital more than likely helped whoever did this."

"What about Lisa Niles, she could have been working for Zachara." said the doctor.

"I have to try and find my sister and Jason. But I have no idea where in Italy they would go." said Steven frustrated. "Sarah what about you, do you know? Drake?"

"No, I could try Spinelli." Patrick said hesitantly recalling the boy's love of all things Sam.

"No, no I don't trust him to tell the truth, besides if he had any idea about their whereabouts Sam and he would have been on the first jet out of town." said Sarah as she recalled all Elizabeth had told her about the geek.

Carly was waiting at the hotel for Sam who had said she had good news. Hearing footsteps, she saw two officers entering from the staircase just as Sam got off the elevator. When she had joined Carly, the blond said "Something big must be going on, I just saw an FBI agent with Harper just now."

"Anyhow, you said you have news?"

"Yes, my mother is going to represent me in the case against Elizabeth and I personally handed her the single most important piece, the one that is going to force Elizabeth to give me my son."

"What about Lucky?" asked Carly who then heard about how her cousin had agreed to let Sam and Jason raise the boy.

"Then we go after custody of Jake." said a smug Sam unaware of what she was revealing as she took glee in her being the winner.

"Uh, Sam. Jake is dead." said Carly. "Not that I am too broken up about it, but you can't get custody of a dead kid."

"No, Carly you can't but your pal here, she knew that Jake was alive and has known for about four weeks." said the darkly tanned man. "Sam McCall, you are under arrest for accessory to kidnapping, three counts, and that is just one of the charges."

"You can't arrest me, you are a bank manager." she said scoffing at the man.

"Wow, you really are as fucking stupid as they say." he said scornfully. "I should save the tax payers the money, let Morgan kill you."

"Jason won't kill me, he loves me." she said confidently.

"Yeah, that is why he married another woman, the mother of his child. So Sam, do you want to stand or do we have to do this the hard way?" he asked in a bored tone.

Sam stood, then held out her hand and said "You have no proof."

"We have this." he said showing her a copy of her letter, "Plus we have your mother's testimony and then there was what you just admitted to Mrs. Jacks who won't lie on the stand unless she really truly wants to spend a very long time in a jail cell as an accessory."

Carly looked on with horror at Sam as she stuttered "Y-you knew Jake was alive and you didn't tell Jason or me? Why, why would you do that?"

"Oh, come off it, you would have done the same thing. We both hate Elizabeth, so why would you care?" Sam sneered at Carly's question.

"Sam, because Jason deserved to be with his son; you had no right, none doing that to Jason. Yeah, Elizabeth doesn't deserve to be a parent, but Jason, Jason... to do that to Jason, how could you?" she asked shocked as the woman was lead off in cuffs.

Automatically dialing Jason's number, Carly left a message, apologizing and swearing she hadn't known that Jake was alive or she would have made sure he had custody and that that neglectful bitch hadn't been able to keep him away from his son anymore.

The message went on and in Italy, John listened to it, then gave a slow grin as he figured out this was the way to get Morgan to see the truth. As Carly promised if he came home, she would be there to help him raise his son that they could raise Joss and Jake together, without people like Jax and Elizabeth interfering. That it could be like it had always been meant to be.

Meanwhile Lucky had left the interview with Siobhan not talking to him as she said she was going to be packed and on a plane to Ireland by the end of the day. Lucky didn't hear a word of it as he figured out he would soon have Elizabeth back.

At the hospital, Michael called his dad, only to get voice mail, same with his mother and then he called his cousin Lulu and gave her the good news. "Jake, Lucky's son is alive."

Lulu sprinted out of bed and told Dante she would talk to him later as she went to see her father then her brother to spread the news that her father wasn't a killer. Arriving at the hospital with Lucky, they were demanding to see the little boy as proof for themselves when Diane Miller along with Steven walked out of a hospital room.

Handing him the paperwork, Steven said "Leave now. As for your father he might not have hit Jake, but he did hit someone's kid and that child is dead. So, yeah, your father is still a drunk who killed a kid."

"But not his own grandson." she trilled.

"Does it really matter who the kid he killed was? He still is responsible for another human being dead." sneered Sarah who was in the doorway. Lucky tried to push his way inside only to find no one there. "Where is my son?"

"Your son? Like hell." said Sarah. "Lucky go home, Elizabeth isn't coming back to you, you need to let this go because I won't let you make my family's life hell."

Snorting in annoyance Lucky said "I will be back later, with my own lawyer and we will see who Jake is coming home with."

He was looking all over for Alexis when he heard the news from Carly and sank into a chair. "Sam, Sam did this?"

"I don't know, but I do know she was well aware of Jake's location." she said bitterly as she heard her name being called. "I am Caroline Jacks."

"Here, you have been served, have a nice day." said the woman brightly before walking off.

Carly opened the custody papers and just rolled her eyes before calling Diane who said "Carly, Jason never sent me a message so I gave my resignation papers to Sonny yesterday. I won't be representing anyone in his circle. Good luck."

Sonny and Brenda entered the station, neither of them knowing why they were there. Sonny's newest attorney was talking to Mac Scorpio, being rather belligerent that the man wouldn't tell him anything.

Mac looked at Sonny then at Brenda before inviting them into his office. "Like I tried to explain to your attorney, you aren't under arrest. Some facts involving a current case pertains to you."

Robin had been joyous when she had seen Jake, but the news that the hospital records office had just given her had her wondering how they had all missed seeing this, had missed noting that the blood type had been wrong, that the little boy was actually at least an inch taller than Jake and had weighted a bit more as well.

Entering her Uncle's office, she was unprepared to be stopped at the doorway by a uniformed officer and told he would be with her in a moment. "It's about the Webber case."

Showing him the records, she listened to what was going on inside and stood there in shock at what she was hearing.

"Brenda, there was a little boy found in an adopted home today. Suzanne was the one who arranged his adoption. The records said his mother had died. That wasn't true, she falsified the records."

"Mac, are you saying that Lucian isn't my son?" she asked.

"No, at least not that I am aware of." he replied.

Looking a bit confused, she said "Then why am I here if this doesn't concern my son or me. What Suzanne did was on Suzanne. I knew nothing about it. I am sure you can find out what happened."

"We know who the little boy is, and who his parents are." Mac said getting annoyed. "What concerns us is why she did what she did and how she hurt an innocent mother and child because of you."

"How dare you try and blame Brenda for this." snarled Sonny before turning to his attorney and saying. "Do we have to listen to this?"

Mac looked at the two of them; Brenda didn't seem to care as she went to stand. "Brenda don't you want to know what woman was without her child as a result of this, as a result of the mess created by Dante, by you."

"I didn't do anything, I am a victim. I am sure that the mother will be happy to get her boy back, as I was." she stated then added. "No matter what you say, it doesn't concern me. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my child."

"Brenda, this woman was told her son was dead, she buried another child, mourned him. Look, you can leave but I am surprised that you haven't put things together, you either Corinthos."

The Cuban straightened his cuff sleeves then said "I am too busy to deal in riddles."

"You, you really don't get it do you. What about your best friend, what about Morgan? Doesn't it bother you that he has been mourning his son, for nothing? After what you went through when Michael was kidnapped then thought dead. Yet, both of you..."

Mac looked at the two of them a bit disgusted and that became outright open disgust when Sonny said "Good, now maybe Jason can get back to doing this job. Now, if you will excuse us."

Robin felt sick, then pushed her way in as she looked at Brenda. Moving close to her friend, she didn't see any happiness that the man who had risked so much for her had found out his only child was alive; she instead had turned to Mac and said "Why are you bothering us with this? Clearly Jason doesn't care so why should I?"

"You bitch, I don't know who you are, but you aren't the Brenda I knew, the girl who was my best friend." said Robin the tears tracking down her cheeks. "How can you stand there, after all Jason has done for you and act this cold. What about Elizabeth, who has been devastated at the loss of her son. You know how that feels yet you stand there, acting like hearing this is a waste of your time!"

"Robin, it's not like that. I am glad for this Elizabeth woman, I am sure she is happy to have her child back, but this has nothing, I mean nothing to do with me."

Snorting as she looked at her friend then at Sonny before saying. "My god, you have sold your soul to be with him, haven't you?"

At the door, Brenda was about to leave when Robin bitterly tossed out there. "To bad that the kid you are hurrying home to, he isn't yours. And you know what; you don't deserve to know what happened to your real son. Go home, play mob wife, but Brenda if you have to change who you are, how are you going to be happy as Sonny's wife, because eventually Carly and Sonny will end up in bed together. Then where will you be, you just burnt one of the last bridges you had left."

Brenda turned and looked at her angry friend then said "You just don't understand and stop lying to me. The tests proved that Lucian is my son. You were the one who ran them, remember?"

"Yes, I do, that is why I came here to tell you the truth. The Brenda I grew up with, she deserved the truth, this version, she can go home with Sonny and pretend like everything is fine. But it isn't and the person you used to get your happy life... at this moment he is someplace out in this world, thinking his son is dead. That happened because of you, because of your lies."

"No, that happened because of the kid's mothers lies. Sonny told me all about Jason and how this Elizabeth yo-yos between Lucky Spencer and Jason. I have no sympathy for her; she is the one who created this mess. Not Me."

Robin shook her head then saw Jax entering the station, swearing under her breath, she went to greet the blond and saw Brenda talking to him on her way out while Sonny was speaking to Detective Dimestco about his son and how he is was looking forward to getting back to work after his suspension.

"Brenda, excuse me, I have a meeting with Mac and Robin." distantly replied the blond as he joined the other two. Brenda looked between Robin and Jax then returned to where they were standing. "Robin what is going on?"

"In my uncle's office, we need some privacy for what I am going to tell you, it's regarding some DNA paternity results." she said as quietly as possible.

"If this is about Joss, I had two different independent labs run tests on her after she was born to make sure she was mine." he offered up and seeing Sonny standing there suddenly listening in he sneered at the man "As if I would ever take Carly's word for it. Not with the way you two screw each other all the time."

"No, look can we please step into Mac's office." she said just as Patrick arrived.

"Jax, I just wanted to say, I am sorry, I did the best I could. Like I told Elizabeth when we thought the little boy was Jake, there were just too many injuries."

"No, no, you can't mean it..." Brenda looked between Patrick then at Jax in horror. "I was told... no, Alexander was... no, that wasn't my son."

"Brenda, yes the little boy who died was yours. He had seven markers in common with both Jax and you. Clearly he was your child." said Robin watching as her friend started to weave back and forth.

When instead of Sonny, Patrick went to hold her up, she looked over at the dark haired man who was clearly fuming as he glared at the Australian and instead of coming over to his wife, turned on the heel of his shoe and stormed out.

Brenda looked torn between following Sonny out the door and just passing out right on the floor as she asked "How is this possible, I mean. I thought for sure that Alexander was the father."

"What was it you said, that you had no sympathy for Elizabeth?" asked Robin when she saw Brenda once again looking for Sonny. "That she created this mess because she was torn between Lucky who helped her after she was raped and the obligation the Spencers put on her and her love for Jason. Brenda, that is you. You created this mess. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home to my daughter."

"Robin, you can't leave me." she cried out when her oldest friend just walked past her. "Please, I need you. Now that we know Jax was my son's father, Sonny is going to leave me."

Robin looked at the needy woman in front of her then at Jax who was staring at Brenda like he didn't know her and said "Don't you dare help her. She is reaping what she sowed."

"Robin?" Jax was in shock, and then saw that Mac was reacting the same way. Mac gave him a quick rundown on all that had happened that day, then the blond looked over at Brenda and said with a sigh. "I will drive you back to Sonny's."

No words were spoken between the ex-lovers during the long drive. Pulling in and seeing Carly's car there, Brenda said caustically "She doesn't waste any time does she?"

"I have to go but Brenda at some point, we are going to have to sit down and discuss this because I have questions and you had better come up with the answers." said Jax when she got out of the car.

Inside, feeling a hundred years old, Brenda went looking for Sonny. Instead she saw the man she was married to on the patio, his hand in her hair while Carly was stark naked only wearing Brenda's husband.

Brenda was shell shocked as she returned to the study. Going to the desk, she made a call then she pulled out the gun she knew was always there and walked quietly back out to where the couple were on a chaise lounge.

Holding the gun, she snarled. "Carly get the hell away from my husband or I will shoot you in your rather large posterior.

The horny couple pulled apart, Sonny showing no remorse. Brenda just shook her head then told him. "Jax and I were together at a time we weren't. This, this right here... you are a selfish son of a bitch, Sonny. I just found out that the boy upstairs isn't my son. That my child is DEAD, and what do I come home to? My husband fucking the woman who wanted my child cut up for body parts!"

Waving the gun between the two of them, she looked at Carly and said "Get dressed and get the hell out of here."

Carly quickly got dressed then jumped about twenty feet when she turned to see Sonny and Brenda struggling between them for the gun. Dante had heard the news from an officer at the station and he had arrived with Lulu and his mother.

Seeing the melee he was about to intervene when a shot was heard, then the blond went down before Sonny tripped after pushing Brenda away. Everyone gasped as they saw the bullet hit Carly in the above mentioned rear, then heard the second shot as the gun went off as Sonny dropped it while putting out his hands to stop his fall.

"Oh my god." shrieked Lulu as she saw the bullet enter the head of the godfather of Port Charles while Dante pulled Brenda back. Olivia saw the wound and knew it didn't look good as she went to check on Carly.

The blond had passed out from the pain and just as Olivia went to call the police Mac and two officers and medics entered. "Oh my god, Brenda really did shoot Carly."

"Actually Mac, my father had gotten the gun away from Brenda, he tripped and shot Carly then himself." said Dante as the medics were announcing they had to rush Mr. Corinthos to the hospital.

Getting statements as the second team took Carly to GH, Mac agreed that it was a tragic accident then said he wouldn't be pressing charges. Brenda rushed off to GH with the other three while Sonny's attorney who had arrived refused to let them search the house.

Soon back at the station, Mac called an old friend and was soon informed of Jason Morgan's whereabouts. Going to the station he saw Lucky Spencer creating a scene while his sister was telling everyone what they had seen at the estate.

In a small operating room, Steven Webber and Epiphany Johnson were trying not to chuckle as they sewed up Carly's wound. Letting the recovery nurse take the blond to the observation room, their lips twitched as they wrote up the report then went to tell her family she would be fine.

Bobbie could do nothing more than shake her head when she heard what Brenda had to say about the two exes just as Patrick and Matt came out of the room where they had been working on Sonny. "He is in a highly vegetative state. The bullet bounced around inside of his head, he is never going to be the same again."

"NO! No this is Sonny, bullets don't hurt him." said a stunned Alexis who had arrived when she got the call from Dante who looked at Brenda then sighed before asking that his stepmother be removed from deciding his father's care.

Brenda gasped then saw the others looking at her, bursting into tears she fled to the chapel. Looking up when she heard the voice of a woman talking to a child, she gasped when she got her first look at the little boy who could only be Jason's son.

She listened as someone he called Aunt Sarah promised his mommy and Cameron would be home soon. When Jake hugged the blond then smiled at her, Brenda felt the tears start again as she left and went to the roof. "I thought I might find you here."

"Brenda." Robin had been called in regarding Sonny's surgery and had walked out of the waiting room when she had seen her former best friend.

"I just saw Jason's son." she offered as a bridge to conversation.

Robin didn't say a word. She had supported Brenda during her return in Port Charles, but as she had spent time up on the roof, Robin realized that Brenda had rarely sought her out, unless she had needed something. That she hadn't been close to her old pal this trip.

"I uh, I am sorry Robin. I know I was wrong. Regarding Sonny." she said awkwardly "Uh, I am going to have the guards help me bring my stuff to Jason's penthouse."

Snorting in disbelief Robin turned and said "Once again proving how selfish you are. Jason just got married, Brenda. He is going to be too busy to take care of your messes."

"Jason and I understand each other, he will help. I know that I haven't been much of a friend to him, but I am going to try and change that." she said softly. "I have to help Lucian find his family and Jason is the best at things like that. I mean, he speaks Italian and Suzanne had to kidnap him from there. I know Jason; he won't let it go, will overturn every rock to get that little boy home."

"Brenda, Jason is going to be too busy or did you forget he has yet to find out his own son is alive. My guess is that Elizabeth and he will be a bit busy with Jake and her other sons for him to be chasing all over Italy for you."

"He left Sam to come help me." she said a bit confused.

"That is Sam, Elizabeth, well you are about to find out why Carly and Sam are so crazy about Jason thinking about Elizabeth. Jason finds if not his backbone around her at least a piece of plywood to lean upon and tends to not be at everyone's beck and call when with her. From what I saw, he loves her."

Shrugging she said "He said he loved Sam as well, Courtney too."

Robin walked past the former model then said "Good luck with that... I don't think it will work, not this time."

In Italy Johnny hung up the phone shocked at what he heard. Turning to his man he asked "Where are they?"

"Courtyard, now that the boys are in bed, they are going for round 5475." reported the guard.

"Pack things up, I need to go and speak to them." he said then headed towards the couple. Johnny saw them having yet another argument, but quickly back up when Jason's response to whatever it was Elizabeth said was to pull her close and kiss her.

Giving them a few minutes to kiss then talk, John looked at his watch then approached the twosome. "We need to talk. I need an honest assessment from the two of you. Can the two of you play the happy devoted to only each other couple or are we going to be stuck here longer?"

Elizabeth stiffened then said stiltedly "I will do whatever I have to, to get home."

"I will as well." clipped out Jason.

"You do know that means no telling Sam, no tell Lucky the truth. No telling Carly or Sonny... no one." pressed the Italian. "It means moving into the home I had my people purchase in both of your names, it means sharing a room. I am serious; there can be no screw ups."

Elizabeth thought about the two boys upstairs then looked at Jason before telling the other man that it won't be very believable, that everyone knew that Jason loves Sam.

"Morgan, tell her the truth." sighed the other man feeling like a damn marriage counselor.

"I love you, I have always loved you." he stuttered then said "I just... when we left that courthouse, I shut my feelings up in a box, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel, or maybe I was. Maybe I wanted to cause you pain like I had been feeling. You, you are the one who has always been there, the one I hurt the worse because my heart can't let you go, not completely."

Looking at him, Elizabeth said "I will always love you too, but that changes nothing because Jason, I will never be able to trust you not to walk away."

"Well, I have an idea about that." said John showing them the prenuptial agreement. Seeing both their signatures, the couple read it then looked at one another shocked to read the agreements.

"Five years?" asked Elizabeth weakly thinking they would go home, then in a couple of months she would have her freedom.

Jason thought about it then reluctantly agreed. He was going to have to deal with Sam; he regretted hurting her but at the same time... this was a chance of a lifetime. Time guaranteed, time to fix things with Elizabeth. They were going to be together for five years unless they wanted to face jail time.

Reading the rest of it, Jason winced; Lucky Spencer was going to be a problem. Hopefully Carly would finally accept that Elizabeth was in his life to stay. That was part of her problem; Jason had never made her face that.

Now, she would have no choice. Johnny and the entire team had the house packed while Jason and Elizabeth took care of Aidan and Cam. At the airport, Elizabeth saw passport control and pouted a bit to learn they had been in Italy all that time and she had seen nothing but that house and the courtyard.

Vowing to bring his family back soon, Jason closed his eyes, resting well aware that the moment they arrived in Port Charles all hell was going to break lose. He had no idea how right he was...

John held his breath as they cleared customs and was being transferred to the cars. Telling his people to drive to the house, he told the couple the news. "The house is a five bedroom Early American with three car garage. My people looked at Elizabeth's place and took the decorating cues from it. If asked you can tell them you decided to bring nothing from your old lives."

Elizabeth wanted to protest but John looked between them and said "We brought a few personal items for the two of you, all of the boys things. Elizabeth, your van was gotten rid of, we found a GPS tracker on it, Morgan the same thing with yours. I would have thought your security people would have found it."

Frowning a bit, wondering how Spinelli had missed it, Jason said "What about my bike?"

"That I afraid I have some bad news about. Er, Sam ran it over when she saw the article in the paper about you two being married." he announced. "She claimed not to have done it but her vehicle had dents in it and paint transfer."

John knew the slut hadn't done in the motorcycle but he had heard Elizabeth during one of her arguments with Jason mentioning the bike and decided that they were going to start with a fresh everything. He had even cleared out photos of Lucky from the albums, at least the ones with the boys and gone through Jason's memory boxes in the closet. Everything not them had been purged.

Pulling up in front of the house, he sent out the text, hoping that ONLY the right people turned up. AS the Morgan family entered the large house, John dropped yet another bombshell. "Adoption papers for Cameron and Aidan are on the credenza. That part I leave up to you."

Cam just looked at Jason then walked away like he didn't expect it to happen. Jason said "I would be honored to finally be Cam's dad. But I doubt that Cassadine will allow me to adopt Aidan."

John moved closer while Elizabeth had moved further in, exploring the house that was to be her home for at least the next five years. "That won't be an issue."

Across town, Robin found the text message from Elizabeth and called her brother. "Steven, did you get a message from Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she asked me to meet her at an address a few miles away from her house." he said while Sarah started to dress Jake so that the little boy would be reunited with his mother.

Elizabeth meanwhile listened to the message from Lucky regarding Aidan and grimaced as she got that he had somehow found out the truth about their son. "Lucky knows about Aidan. I wonder if Maxie told him."

"No, Maxie and Lucky haven't been talking. There is something I should tell you, but I will let those close to you do so." said Johnny.

He saw Jason stepping to the hallway to listen to his messages.

His staff had gotten rid of the ones from Sam, other than the first one regarding her anger at his marrying Elizabeth. When he saw Jason stiffen then turn white, John got that he had heard the rather obsessive rant from Carly and how the stupid blond had let her guard down and had been more honest than she had ever been. John had had his people edit out the part regarding Jake, wanting them to get the news together.

He saw the enforcer suddenly looking around with new eyes and the sadness and shame as he looked at Elizabeth. "I heard, feeling a bit like shit right now, aren't you?"

John left quietly, leaving Jason alone with his guilt and Elizabeth with her confusion as he drove to his penthouse. Taking a sip of water, he looked out across Port Charles and hoped that this time those two got it right.

Monica had to restrain Edward who had wanted to be there from the moment he had heard the truth. Convincing him that chasing down Jason and Elizabeth was a mistake unaware that Tracy who was on the phone with her wayward husband had passed on the news to the man.

On the run from hit and run charges Luke considered contacting his son but decided that Siobhan was a better fit, that getting Elizabeth away from Morgan now would be nigh on impossible.

Lulu meanwhile had let Michael know his mother was doing alright then went to where Dante was waiting with Brenda regarding Sonny. "Dante, I am going to go back to Carly. She is a bit groggy thanks to the drugs. Didn't you have a meeting with Mac today about your job?"

"I already talk to him. I can't do what he wants, so I have no idea where I go from here. He won't reinstate me unless I renounce Sonny. I just found my father, how do I do that?"

Lulu wanted to point out the man had shot him, but just kept her mouth shut as she returned to where Carly was starting to regain her senses.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac went down to the cells, seeing Sam McCall, sitting against the wall, he said "I thought you should know, Jason returned with Elizabeth and the boys. Customs said they presented a wedding certificate. You might want to consider a plea, my guess, is that right about now, they are learning the truth about Jake and that you knew he was alive."

Sam watched the man leave, then felt a slow smile grow on her face, soon, she should be out of here soon. No matter what else, Jason would get her out of jail; he always had come to her rescue.

Once out, she would be able to regain the ground she had lost. Frowning, a bit furious to recall her other misstep. She should have never told that FBI agent she was pregnant, the man had insisted on a test and when it had came back negative she had lost the ability to pretend being pregnant already.

Steven let Sarah know he was at the address Elizabeth had sent to him. "It's a brick house, on the corner of Spruce and Pine. Give me about twenty minutes."

Inside the house, Cam and Jason were sitting on the stairs talking quietly. The little boy clearly didn't trust Jason to be his father and Elizabeth had agreed to give them time to talk about it after she had overheard what Cam had said about Lucky.

In the family room Elizabeth was standing at the back window looking out over the large yard while trying to hide her tears. She had turned herself inside and out trying to provide her sons with the perfect family and one sentence from Cam made it clear that all she had done was made them as insecure as she had been as a child.

She had thought the kids loved Lucky, instead it became obvious that slowly but surely her ex-husband had killed that automatic love kids felt for their fathers. Looking back with regret, especially on the last few years, she could only promise that from here on out she would actually talk to her children instead of just believing she knew what was best for them.

When the door bell rang, she frowned wondering who it was because as far as she knew no one was aware they were home, nor where they were. Hearing her brother's voice in the entrance way she went to greet him and saw he was looking rather grim.

Steven hugged her then asked for them to sit down, that he had to talk to them. When she started to say no, he swallowed his rejection of her marriage and the mobster and said "This is about Jake."

Looking over to where Cam and Aidan now where, she said "Cam, we will be in here for a few minutes, will you boys be okay?"

The seven year old nodded and went back to playing with his toys. Moving a bit away, she sat down next to Jason on the sofa and together they looked at her brother. "Elizabeth, we never discussed Jake's accident because I didn't want to put you through discussing the details but now, I am afraid something has happened that means we must."

Elizabeth hesitated then told them about the accident. "I ran out right after I noticed he wasn't inside. Jake was lying in the middle of the street unconscious."

"Liz, how much blood was there?" Seeing Morgan's glare Steven said "Was he lying on his back, on his side, on his stomach?"

"O-on his side." she said painfully. "I really thought he was going to be fine, there wasn't a lot of blood, it didn't look that bad. Then when I got to the hospital-"

Steven said softly more to himself than to them. "When I got there, he was covered in blood, his face was a mess. I didn't want you to see him that way. It's why I didn't let you into the room."

"N-no, no, Steven Jake didn't look that bad. There was only a slight cut but I thought it was deeper when Patrick told me-"

Interrupting her, Steven said "I went to your place, found his clothes. They weren't cut off like is standard procedure with a head wound."

"Steven, what are you saying? I SAW Jake, I was in the observation room while they operated on Jake." said Jason. One of the things he was grateful to Sam for was her being there for him then. She had seen he was devastated and had for once been supportive without talking.

"There are other inconsistencies." said the man. "Patrick and I went looking for them over the last few days. We are trying to piece together what happened and who knew it when. Elizabeth Joss and Jake's blood type didn't match according to their PEDs files."

"No, that is impossible." said a frowning Elizabeth. "Steven just say whatever it is you are trying to say."

Hearing the doorbell, she frowned and said "I will get rid of whoever that is. Just stop the probing and tell us what is going on!"

Jason went to the door himself, opening it he saw the blond with someone suddenly hiding behind her. "Yes?"

"I am here to see my sister." said Sarah. She wasn't too sure she trusted Jason but after talking to several people got what the two had been doing. Both had been in pain and in a need to numb the pain had used people instead of drugs or alcohol.

"Sarah?" Elizabeth saw her sister but before she ask anything heard what sounded like Jake calling Mommy then a body hit her around the knees. Looking down in stunned disbelief at her supposedly dead son, then at Jason Elizabeth fell to the ground and pulled the small blond into her arms as she cried and hugged all over him.

Cam from the other room thought he had heard his brother and rushed to the other room. Seeing Jake, he shouted his name and they were soon hugging and talking to one another.

As Jake told Cam about missing Mommy and how he had been told Mommy was gone, Cam was just telling him that he was alive, that he was back home.

The Webber siblings stood off to the side watching as Jason and Elizabeth just looked at one another in shock then were soon hugging and making promises to never let anything like this happen again. When Jake looked at his mommy and said "I's hungry Mommy!"

All she could do was laugh and then look at Jason as they got there might not be any food in the kitchen. Hurrying to the large room, Elizabeth was relieved to see her boy's favorites of chicken nuggets and Mac-n-cheese.

"We will table this until they are in bed." said Steven who watched the three boys. Seeing Morgan wanted answers he said "It's best this part be done after they are in bed."

Sarah helped Liz cook, then wash up the boys while Jason felt a sense of pain that all Jake had said to him was hi then had ignored him since. As the four year old ate, he felt sick as it finally hit him all the time he had missed in his misguided attempt to protect those he loved.

Grimacing when before it was announced bedtime Jake only again waved at him, he stayed downstairs and made a few calls. Leaving messages on voice mail with Sonny, with Carly, then with Sam telling them he needed to talk to them all the next day; Jason saw the cool eyes of Steven Webber glaring at him.

"I have to tell them face to face that things are going to be changing. I won't allow them to try and separate us, never again."

"What about the kid, what are you going to do about that computer geek, because Morgan, Sam McCall got her way back into your life through him. He isn't going to be happy you are with Elizabeth. He wants you with Sam. And with his computer skills I wouldn't have put it past him to have tagged both of you to see if you were meeting."

His mind going back to the mysterious GPS unit on a vehicle the kid claimed was clear, Jason had the dark suspicion that things regarding Spinelli were no more like he believed then they were regarding Carly.

Sarah and Elizabeth were talking softly as they returned to the living room. "Okay, who had my son? Our son?"

Hearing about the adoption, the duped couple, Jason and Elizabeth felt a sense of gratitude for the care they gave their son but also felt a sense of pain for what they had lost. "Why?"

Being told that Suzanne had been looking for leverage against Jason for helping Brenda, Jason felt sick. "There is more."

Hearing about what Robin had told them was Brenda's reaction, Jason wasn't surprised, she had always been selfish, but that Sonny had reacted that way was a shock to him.

Elizabeth was angry but said to Jason. "You were worried about your job and once again it is something that was personal. This had nothing to do with the 'coffee business."

Wincing he said "I know and I am sorry."

"Me too." she said with a sigh. "Do you know how she pulled this off?"

"No and we doubt we are going to ever get any answers as to that. We do know how she found out about Jake, from Jason there." said Steven who saw the man frown. "You were talking to Michael about him. She had overheard."

Now that sick feeling was getting deeper for Jason but then he asked. "How did you find Jake?"

"We didn't, Mac Scorpio did. I will let him tell you that part of the story." said Sarah in a cold tone of voice. "We have something more urgent to speak to you about. Elizabeth do you remember my gene testing experiment that I used the boys blood in?"

Nodding Elizabeth said "I thought that was a long term thing."

"It would have been but we ran tests against the mothers, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Elizabeth there is no way to soften this blow but Aidan's genes didn't match your own. Nor Nik's?"

"What? Are you saying that Lucky brought back the wrong little boy?" she cried out in shock and pain. "That's not possible, I ran a test, yes Nik isn't his father but Lucky is."

"Yes, Lucky is his father and Aidan is the little boy you gave birth to." she said as gently as possible "However he isn't biologically. Helena Cassadine bought Lucky's sperm from a bank, then somehow got another woman's egg. From what I gather, she wanted to hurt the Spencer's and Alexis."

"Are you saying I gave birth to Alexis Davis' child?" she asked in shock.

"No, to Sam McCall's." said Steven. He saw the shock on Jason's face and said "Sarah told Lucky and Sam when some other news came out. You should know, the courts have already ruled on similar cases. Lucky sold his sperm, he has no rights. Since you are the woman who gave birth, Sam has no right to Aidan."

"Poor Sam." said Jason feeling for the woman who was so desperate to be a mother.

"My God!" Elizabeth was not sure what she felt, revulsion at what Helena did, yet at the same time she unlike Jason didn't feel bad for Sam, she could see that to Sam a child was an accessory, a way to control whoever she was with. Yet at the same time for Sam to know this.

"Elizabeth you should know, social services won't allow her contact with Aidan. He is YOUR SON." said Sarah.

"That isn't really fair to Sam, she didn't know about this." said Jason quietly.

"After the hell she put my sister through regarding Jake, this is poetic justice." retorted Sarah. "You don't know half the shit because my sister is too nice but there are a few things you need to be told."

When Elizabeth protested, Sarah said "Elizabeth, I love you but shut up for now."

Jason soon got an earful of being told Jake was dead during the first kidnapping, about confrontations, threats and verbal abuse. While he had understood from Cam how his going back to Sam had looked from the boys prospective, he now had a better understanding of how badly it had looked to Elizabeth.

Getting how she had ended up back with Lucky, how Nik had happened, he knew she had been doing exactly the same thing he did. They had been reeling and going back to what was known, never mind the pain and anguish they had been causing each other.

He also started to understand what John Zachara had said about his not knowing what was going on in his own life. Clearly being able to look at it from the outside, the storm that his life had been the younger man had seen the only way to fix things was to do what he had done.

"Thank you, Sarah. Elizabeth never told me any of this." he said grimly. Looking at the blond he asked "Why do I think there are other incidents involving Carly that are similar."

"Tons and tons. You both are idiots. She is the same way regarding Lucky." Sarah looked at her sister and said "Are you getting that your promise of a perfect family is what lead to this mess? Elizabeth, Lucky wanted control. Nik, Nik wanted to forget Emily. You were just looking for an escape. I think that this marriage, no matter how it came about and I don't know anything; I am only speculating is going to be good for both of you."

Feeling Jason lace his fingers with her, she looked at the blond and said "You are right about that. Regarding Aidan and Sam, I will have to work this out with Jason. Then talk to Lucky because regardless he is the father. I don't know that I can rightfully keep their child away from them. Besides, no matter what else, Alexis and Laura deserve to know their grandchild."

"Just don't let them suck you back in." she was asked by her sister who said as they were leaving "Nice house by the way."

There was silence after the door closed as Elizabeth looked at Jason and said "I will be honest and say I don't know what to think. I love that little boy and don't think Sam would be a good mother."

"Elizabeth..." Jason wasn't sure he was going to like where it sounded like this was going.

"Don't Elizabeth me." she snapped. "I don't want to let Lucky near Aidan either. Right now, I am thinking of Alexis and Laura who DO deserve to spend time with their grandson."

Jason sat down and said "Yes, Sam screwed a lot of things up, did a lot of bad things, but she is trying to turn that around, she is trying to atone for her mistakes."

"To atone for your mistakes, you have to admit you made them and not blame them on moments of weakness. It means admitting you actually meant to do what you did and she has NEVER, ever done that. Instead she blames everyone else. And then you have to apologize, I have never gotten an apology, Jake hasn't either. So, Jason who has she atoned to? You? You have got to be kidding me? Let me guess she tossed out an I'm sorry between moments of sex? Or what while she was asking for a child when Jake's body wasn't even yet cold? Or so we thought."

Jason winced then watched as Elizabeth folded her arms and stared at him. "So, Jason, did she sit down with you and say I am sorry for what I did or did she try to blame it on what happened in the past."

"Elizabeth, I was the reason she was shot, I was the one who dumped her." he pointed out.

"So what you are saying is that you forgave Ric for locking Carly in the panic room? After all he was the way he was because his mother abandoned him, then he believed Sonny caused my miscarriage."

"No it's not the same thing, Ric is an adult." he protested. "He hurt Carly, he hurt Michael and Morgan for something that Trevor and Adella did."

"So we now get to the truth. Because it was only Jake and I who were the victims..."

"NO! That isn't what I meant." he said getting frustrated. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"It's what you just said, Jason. What Sam did, it hurt me, it hurt Jake, and it hurt Cam."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and said "Sam was genuinely hurt by what I did. Ric was using it as an excuse."

"So is Sam. Jason, do you think if you had ended things better with her, she wouldn't have gone after Jake and me? If you had decided to stay with her, that she wouldn't have wanted us gone?"

"Of course not. Sam was truly sorry, Elizabeth." he said "I know you have good reasons for feeling the way you do, but I know Sam a lot better than you do, she is at heart a good person. She had a lousy childhood and it affects everything she does. She deserves to at least get to know her child, a chance to be a part of his life."

"I am not so sure I want her around us, around my other children, nor around Aidan. I don't trust her." said Elizabeth her mind on what Sam had said to her that day about getting back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, he is her son. Her flesh and blood. You were going to give Jax a child, walk away from that little one. Courtney would have been that baby's mother, are you saying that what Sam did was any less vile than what Courtney did?"

"Yes, I am. Courtney came after me; Sam went after children, Jason." Standing she said "Sarah told me that Mac knows more that we are going to have to meet with Diane in the morning. I need some sleep."

Jason stayed downstairs, looking out the window. He had made promises to Sam, ones that were made when he hadn't known the whole story but at the same time she didn't deserve to lose her child. Yet he was also Elizabeth's child.

While he was working on a future with Elizabeth, Sam was losing the promises he had made and to the woman who had her son. How did he reconcile being happy with Elizabeth while they were raising the child of the woman he had hurt so badly?

Then there was the mess with Carly. He was going to have to get her to let go and he didn't know how he was going to convince her that what she seemed to think should happen was never going to. He had for years believed one thing about his friend, that she had moved on accepted what little they had had was the past and that simply was not the case on her part.

Michael, Sonny, Spinelli, the list went on and on and were pretty much his entire list of friends... that alone made him face that things had to change. Looking back he could see his mistakes and where he had let others lead him where they wanted him to go. Now, that he was going to be setting up limits, boundaries would they accept them or would they just push and push until he had no choice but to push them away.

Morning came and all three boys were a handful as Sarah and Steven showed up. "I am going to stay with the boys while you go to the station."

Jason who had been helping dress Jake and Cam came down the stairs carrying a sock. "Who is wearing only one sock?"

Elizabeth looked down then raised her hand saying with a grin "Me!"

The boys giggled while Elizabeth handed Aidan to Jason who for the first time held the little boy. When he reached out for Jason's nose then his ears, all the enforcer saw was Elizabeth's son and that made him feel guilty about poor Sam. He had spent the night tossing and turning, trying to find a way for them to compromise but he knew that Sam wouldn't be happy no matter what they came up with nor would Elizabeth.

The one thing he had decided was that Elizabeth's happiness mattered more to him so whatever she decided he would go along with. The happiness of his family, that being Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake and Aidan were what mattered.

Arriving at the hospital where they were meeting Jason saw Michael who went to greet him then suddenly turned and quickly hurried the other way. "I wonder what that was about?"

"That is about Michael seeing me." said Mac who then let Jason know what had been happening regarding his nephew. "That you were willing to let him hang out with someone on probation, with a hooker? Morgan, I never thought of you as stupid, but I have to say, I am beginning to change my mind."

Jason sat down as it sank in that by allowing Michael to do whatever he wanted, he had almost let the boy go back to prison. "Mac, I had no idea that she was on probation."

"But you did know she was a former hooker?" he asked the other man. Jason saw Elizabeth's disgust and said with a sigh. "Yeah, she is a friend of Sam's."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Elizabeth who got up and went to the doorway. They were showing a unified position in public and not wanting to blow it; she walked off before giving Jason a piece of her mind.

"Morgan, there are no words." said Mac looking at him with annoyance. "Michael isn't allowed with fifty feet of his father, of you, of his mother nor of anyone else with so much as a single conviction on record. Talk to your attorney but you should know one more misstep and I won't give him another chance. He has had way too many of those."

"How can you keep him from his parents?" asked Jason in shock. "His family?"

"Because they and you are the reason he is what he is. Not because of the coffee business either." said Elizabeth. Seeing the warning in Jason's eyes she said "No, a few home truths, wasn't that what we agreed, on honesty. Michael's problem is his sense of entitlement; he has never faced discipline for anything. Add that to a mother like Carly and you have what you have."

"Elizabeth is right." said Mac. "I see the same thing in Maxie. We indulged her after her transplant and now we are reaping the rewards. Kids need to hear no, they need to know they are the children and we are the adults. Michael acts like he is the one in charge. Even when I arrested him, he acted like I had no business there, like he wasn't out of prison on the skin of his teeth."

The blond teenager entered and glared at the cop, then at the brunette before saying to Mac. "You wanted me here."

"I just want to make sure you know, I told your uncle the consequences of what is going on. You should know. Abby was violated for her behavior. She is back in Albion already."

"You can't do that. Sam, Sam told us it was fine for us to meet. Abby had no idea."

"I had nothing to do with it, Mr. Corinthos. Her probation officer was doing his job and as for Ms. McCall; why on earth would you believe a high school dropout over talking to your attorney or even your own probation officer."

"Sam was on my side." he stated then looking at his uncle said "She wants me to be happy, that is all she wants. For those in Uncle Jason's life to be happy. That is why I asked her."

Jason asked Mac how long Abby was in for. "Five more years. She was first arrested for prostitution as a kid, given probation at 16. Released to the custody of her parents, she didn't stay with them long. Her father was a reverend and she didn't like his restrictive rules. She ran away, started selling drugs, probation was revoked after being caught."

Michael was blaming that on Brandon who he told Mac was abusive. Mac looked at the kid then said "She was then arrested for conning two men in Jacksonville with another con artist, care to guess who?"

"Sam?" asked Elizabeth who saw Michael glare at her while Jason frowned. Sam had told him she had just met Abby at the strip club but clearly that wasn't the truth.

"Yes, Sam McCall aka Angela Monroe." he told them showing the mug shot. "She jumped bail, came home and laid low. There she meets her husband, so Mr. Corinthos she was a criminal long before she met him."

"You are wrong, she told me that..." Michael protested then saw the look on his uncle's face and said "You are wrong, she loves me."

Jason sadly looked at the blond whose life he had ruined and said "Michael, I want to believe that but something doesn't feel right about this. I will ask Diane to look into things but I have to admit to having doubts. I am sorry; I should have never let this relationship start. I was in no place emotionally to be offering advice. I was making mistakes of my own, huge ones while trying to get through life in spite of losing my family."

"Uncle Jason, she loves me, I love her. She is the only one who understands what I have been through." he said softly, trying to get at least his uncle to see that they were wrong about Abby.

"Michael, I need to talk to Elizabeth and Jason now. I know that you were working, I will clear it with your boss to head back to the center." Mac did feel for the boy who clearly was being conned. His only question was how much had Sam McCall been involved.

Once it was just the Morgan's, Mac said "Alexis Davis is outside, I need her to come in for this part."

"I know about Aidan. I haven't made any decisions about what to do but until I do-"

"Elizabeth, this isn't about that." he said awkwardly. Letting in Alexis and Jagger Cates, he said looking between the married couple "This involves Jake's disappearance."

Sarah quietly came into the room behind the rest and stood silently waiting for them to hear what there was to hear. Alexis looked between Jason and Elizabeth then said "When Sam learned about Aidan, she came to me asking that I sue you for custody in spite of being told I would get nowhere. She told me she had the perfect leverage."

Elizabeth who had been holding Jason's hand, let go, glaring at her husband who sat there in shock at what he was hearing. "So much for Sam has changed, that she wouldn't have hurt us if you had only told the truth, right Jason?"

There was an awkward silence then Alexis continued. "She said when they were looking for Brenda's son, she had seen Jake. That she was keeping silent for now."

There was another moment of silence as Jason ducked his head, his mind on what he had told Michael about Abby and realized that he had spent the last few years being conned yet again.

"I convinced her that I would help her, and then called Agent Cates who I had met earlier that day. We set it up for Agent Cates to be at the bank as the manager. Then he opened the letter I convinced Sam to write." she said her voice shaking. "That was my end of it."

"I went to the house at the address Sam had written down. We found Jake and the people who had adopted him thinking he was an orphan. They were arrested then released when the Social Services agency showed up with the records."

"While Mac was dealing with that, I went to arrest Ms McCall. I found her at the MetroCourt hotel with Carly Jacks. I let them talk, wanting to know if I would be arresting one or two women."

Grasping what the man had believed, Jason didn't bother defending either of the women, now getting what had been going on. "Sam was telling Carly how she was going to get custody of Aidan. Her theory was that Jason had married Elizabeth to help her out. That Jason, you would divorce Elizabeth and help her raise her son. Then after a little time, she would arrange for Jake to be found. You would of course agree to take custody away from Elizabeth. Her theory was that Elizabeth was a bad mother." snorted the agent.

"Ms. Jacks just reminded her that Jake was dead and that while she wasn't sad about it, Jake wasn't coming back to life."

Jason was then told that they had arrested Sam at that point. Elizabeth looked at Jason then at Alexis and said "She is going to prison, there is no way in hell she will ever see Aidan, not in this lifetime."

"I agree, Elizabeth, I am sorry." said Jason his head buried in her shoulder as he finally, finally got that all he had believed wasn't true. That the sacrifices he had made, the mistakes he had made were for nothing.

Elizabeth hadn't been safe, the boys hadn't been safe. Instead they had been pawns in other people's games. Sam, the woman he had believed at one point was the only acceptable choice because she didn't make demands, had seemed to accept that their life wasn't going to be any different, married or single had in fact not changed, hadn't regretted her mistakes.

That she had been biding her time, had been working him all this time. That he had lost so much for nothing. That his son had been kept from his family, that his wife, his sons had mourned, he had mourned for nothing.

It had started with his going out of his way to help Brenda, gone out of his way to forgive Sam, to move on out of a fear she had helped fester inside of him. He had walked away from his family to help Carly, to help Sonny, yet none of them had ever done anything to support him, to be supportive of Elizabeth.

Mac looked at Alexis who felt like now wasn't the time to continue as Jason and Elizabeth just held each other and cried. Sarah and the older two stepped outside. In the small room, all Jason could hear was Elizabeth's accusation during one of their arguments about his plans to have a kid with Sam.

The words were echoing through his head as he found himself not knowing what to do next. "Elizabeth, there is nothing, nothing I can say but that I am sorry. I can't believe that I was that blind."

"You didn't want to believe someone you loved would hurt you, I get that Jason. What I can't get is you loving the woman who had already done all she had done already." Standing, she moved away from the man she was married to. "I don't know how we do this, stay married to each other for the next five years when I can't stand to look at you."

"I get that, I do." he said "All I can ask is that you let us take the time, Elizabeth. Please understand that I will live my whole life with the regrets of the last few years. I would take it all back if I could, but I can't turn back time; I can't undo what has been done."

"I get that, Jason. I do, but how, someday are we going to face Jake, tell him what happened. How do we explain what happened in the last few years because John was right, he is going to hate both of us." she said her heart breaking as she got that while her son was home, someday there was going to be a reckoning and that someday the love she saw in her son's eyes was going to change. "While I did most of this a lot of this, actually. Sam, Sam is all on you. Our son is going to hate us."

"N-no, he won't." Jason walked to the door and opened it. Seeing Sarah out there talking to Alexis he said "What else haven't you told us?"

The two entered and Sarah said "Brenda's son was the little boy who really died. Her son with Jasper Jacks; Sonny turned on her when he found out. She went to their home and found him having sex with Carly on the back patio. She pulled a gun, they struggled and Carly was shot in the ass. When Sonny shoved Brenda away, he dropped the gun and shot himself in the head."

"Why the hell can't he stay out of trouble for one week? One lousy week so I could have my own life." Jason looked between them and said "What else?"

"Lucky and Dante were suspended, Lucky's wife was deported and he was fired. Dante was told he had to renounce his father to keep his job. He refused and was let go." said Alexis who then said "Elizabeth, I know this is the wrong time, but Aidan is my grandson."

"Alexis, you are right, this is the wrong time for this discussion." she snapped. "Right now, I want to do is deal with my family, my marriage and the rest of it can go hang."

Jason followed his wife out the door and found himself confronted by Carly who was hobbling down the hallway shouting out to him. "J-Jason, thank god you are back. I need you, Michael needs you. You won't believe it, Brenda shot me."

Elizabeth was at the hub when she saw Jason hold out his arm to block Carly from throwing herself at him. Hitting the buttons on his phone, they soon heard all she had said in her rant. "Carly, go home, heal and move on. I am not coming back to you; I am not going to EVER choose you over my family. It is done, you are done."

"Jason?" she asked the man who was now standing in front of her, glaring at her like she was the one in the wrong. "Please, you can't let Elizabeth take you away from me."

"Why not?" asked the nurse from behind Carly. "You, you have tried repeatedly to take him away from his family, from Jake, from me. Why shouldn't I treat you the same way you have treated others?"

The blond turned and said "You, I hate you. You will not keep him. Jason always comes back to us, to his true family."

"Carly, Elizabeth and our sons are my true family. Michael is my nephew, not my son." Jason tried to reason with the blond.

"What about Jossalyn and Morgan, they are your Godchildren. I made sure of that, that you would always, always be there for them." she said looking at Jason, then with a triumphant smirk said "You will always, always be tied to me. You will never be free of me."

"Wow, talk about obsessive. I wonder Carly. Do you know how easy it is to change Godparents? All it takes is a talk with a priest." drawled Sarah.

"Jason would never do that to me." she said grinning at Elizabeth. "I will always be there waiting for just the right moment to take back what belongs to me. I will never go away."

"Strangely enough Carly, you will go away and you are the one who is fooling yourself if you believe otherwise." said the blond man behind her. Jax handed her paperwork then said to Jason. "Now, now do you see why I didn't want you in my daughter's life? Carly from the moment she found out she was pregnant after you ended things with Elizabeth has been planning on replacing me with you."

"Jax, it was never going to happen." he said quietly as he got that the blond man had truly believed at one point Carly would change. "I owe you an apology and if those are custody papers, I am more than willing to testify on your behalf. Clearly Carly has lost all common sense."

When Carly tried to grasp his arm, Jason shrugged her off then asked "What about Morgan, he now has nobody, Jason. He needs you."

Looking at Jax, meeting his eyes, Jason said "He has Jax, the man adopted him."

Across town, John was finishing with his people when he saw the blond outside. "I need your help."

Looking at Michael, he said "If this is about Abby, you need to let it go. I could have told you she was bad news, but hey, live and learn."

"You were going to help before." he said.

"That was when there was the possibility of using you against your father." Seeing the teenager look like he slapped him, Johnny added "Welcome to the real world, kid. Go home, get ready for your prom, do what normal kids your age do, but you need to understand, you aren't smart enough or quick enough to play with the big boys and you never will be. You are impulsive and have no sense of discipline."

"I know." That got John's attention. Sitting back down, then gesturing the blond into another chair as the boy continued. "I want, make that need to know, was she just conning me. Was I being played for a fool and why? I saw Uncle Jason's face when Mac told us; I think that Abby and Sam were working a con on me, on Uncle Jason."

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that when I bought this place to use as a base, I made a point of looking into the girls, made sure they knew it would be stripping and if I found out any of them were hooking on the side, they would be fired and banned at other clubs. Abby claimed she was running from her ex."

"So she might not have been playing me." he asked hopefully.

"I don't know what I do know is that he never showed up until you two started seeing each other and that I had seen him with a man who I know was good pals with Sam around here. I also noticed he disappeared the same night Brandon was killed. I also know that Brandon's killer was a woman."

"Abby, I was afraid he would get to her." said Michael.

"That's just it, no, it wasn't Abby. It was a woman, but the shoe size was too big to be Abby. I had my people check. As for helping her, I think that for your sake, you should walk away."

Michael left his mind on all he had learned as he went back to the halfway house. In his room, he sat down on the single bed and stared up at the ceiling as he began to put the puzzle pieces together.

When one of the counselors came by, he asked "Would it be possible for you to arrange for a session at GH?"

The blond had been rejecting the court ordered sessions since his arrival so the woman was a bit surprised but agreed. Calling her boss she was told by Mac to make sure that it was someone that dealt with the rape crisis center. "I have reason to believe that the young man was attacked and has been in denial."

Jason knew he had to deal with Spinelli and after talking to Elizabeth who was going to be with Sarah and the boys went to the penthouse. Entering it, he grimaced as he looked around only to be suddenly hugged.

Shrugging off the kid, he saw Spinelli was about to open his mouth and covered it a bit more forcefully than was necessary. "Sit down, shut up. I don't want to hear a word out of you."

Scurrying to one of the chairs, Spinelli started to speak when Jason just said "Not a word."

Upstairs, about to come down and tell Jason how she needed his help Brenda got an earful as he said to the geek. "I know about you tagging my car and Elizabeth's with a GPS unit. I know about the set ups with Sam. I know everything you have been doing in the last couple of years. You would be dead if I wouldn't be the first suspect."

"But master-" Spinelli saw Jason walk to the desk and pick up the plastic bag there. Seeing the gray tape, he was shocked when his mouth was taped then the tape brought around his head repeatedly before his hands were taped.

"I can't believe I took you in and you betrayed me like that." he said coldly. "You knew how much I loved Elizabeth and still you pushed Sam. I couldn't figure out why and truly don't care why you were so gung ho on Sam but this is what is going to happen."

"Two men will be arriving, your entire room will be packed up, the office has already been cleared out. All computers, all hard drives and anything else electronic will be staying. You on the other hand have been offered up to whatever government agency agrees to my offer."

Hearing the muffled no, no, no, Jason said "Yes. You will forget I exist, that my family exists. If you don't. You will go to prison and end up some big man's bitch in a prison cell and I won't let any of my people protect you."

"Jason, don't you think that is a little harsh?" asked Brenda revealing herself as she came down the stairs.

"No, I do think you should mind your own business. Spinelli went too far, there is a good chance we would have learned the truth about your son, my son wouldn't have been in danger. For the first time I get what Lorenzo Alcazar meant about the kid outliving his usefulness. I let him stay because I felt bad he was trapped by Ric coming after me. Well no more. He CHOSE to work for Alcazar; he chose to work for me."

Brenda said with a sigh "You sound like Sonny right now."

"Good because for once he would have been right. Spinelli betrayed me every single time he opened his mouth, every single time he covered for Sam. I made enough of my own mistakes and will make more in the future but the time for letting other people's mistakes create problems for us is over."

Brenda sat down next to the kid leaning over to wipe his tears. "Look at how pitiful he is, how can you do this to him. You and this job are all he has."

"Brenda that is the problem; he has been in town for almost five years, he has no friends that aren't connected to me. He has no life outside of mine. I helped set him up in a business; he had friends like Georgie and a few nurses. He pushes them away and hooks up with a baby Sam in Maxie. He had a chance he chose not to take it. I don't care where he ends up, as long as he is far away from me and mine."

Hearing a knock, Jason let in Anna DeVane who looked at the kid then said "Here are the papers Morgan. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, for my family's sake, this nonsense has to end." he said tersely.

Diane came in minutes later, read what the woman had, then told Jason that they were what was agreed to. Within moments everything in Spinelli's room was cleared out, the computers, the phones, everything that was to stay behind was piled on the desk.

Two agents came in, took the kid off and strip searched him then handed over a couple more items before carrying the kid out in a set of sweats. Brenda sat there stunned as she listened to what Anna was saying. "I heard about Carly. I am glad you finally woke up to what she was."

"It was too late to save Michael." he replied with a sigh. "Anna, if Spinelli ever comes back, I won't be kind."

"I get that." she said then followed behind as the man was brought along. Jason called the new IT guy then said to Brenda. "I understand that Social Services took the boy you thought was your son."

"Yes, they did. Jason, you have to help me find out who his parents are." she said reaching out for his hands. "Please?"

"Brenda I am going to be rather busy running the business since you shot Sonny and spending time with my family. If you want help, why don't you ask Dante, I understand that he has rejected the offer from the police department?"

"Jason, I need the best, I need someone who will make it their top priority. Please, I need you." she begged.

"No, because it won't be my top priority. That is going to be my family. The woman you put down while talking to Mac, my children, our sons. Brenda, while I was mourning my son, Sonny and you sat there, having a birthday party. You didn't even give a damn. I am done doing favors for people who talk about being my friend but in truth are only using me."

At the door, Jason looked around then at her before saying. "I am selling the penthouse. You need to find someplace else to live by the end of the week."

Hearing footsteps, Jason let in the men who carried out the computers. "Tell him I want everything gone over carefully. I want to know what he finds."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

[quote author=ecompassion board=inspireus thread=2028 post=63656 time=1305296468][b]Chapter 4[/b]

In the park, Elizabeth and Sarah along with the four guards were watching as the boys chased after one another. Hearing someone behind her, Elizabeth turned and saw Siobhan standing there. "Can we talk?"

Looking at her sister, Elizabeth led the red head off. "What is it?"

"I have spent the last few days getting at the truth, or at least what I am coming around to accept as the truth." said the Irish lass. "I owe you an apology for a lot of the crap I believed."

"Thank you but-"

"No, because I am sorry for what I said and how I acted. You should know, I have been deported." with a slight laugh she said "The man believes me that I went into the marriage loving Lucky, that I meant my vows. Lucky clearly didn't. I was to be a placeholder until you were suitably cowed and returned to him. I heard him admitting as much to that cousin of his."

"For your sake, I am sorry." said Elizabeth when she saw how upset the woman was. Then seeing Lucky coming across the park, with tears, she said "Lucky is here, I need to speak to him."

"I will go this, I can't face him." said the woman as she walked the other way.

"What did you say to Siobhan." asked her ex who was glaring.

"She came to apologize to me. We need to talk Lucky." she said pointing at a nearby bench.

As he started to say he forgave her for marrying Jason, then that they would be one big happy family if she would only divorce Jason, Elizabeth said "I should change that. I will talk, you will listen."

"But-" Lucky tried to override what she was saying.

Looking at her guard she said "If he says one more word without my permission please take him out of here."

Shutting up and glaring at the guard, Lucky started to cry.

"Stop the sobs, all they are doing is annoying me." she said with a sigh. "Jake and Cam don't want to see you. I am in agreement with their wishes. Now, as to Aidan."

"He is my son."

Elizabeth let that go then said "Biologically yes, he is your son. But from the moment you sold that sperm you had no rights to him. You have no choice to agree to my wishes. You will not be seeing him; you will stay at least fifty feet away. If you were smart you would go to Siobhan, she truly loves you. Go to Ireland Lucky. Let this idea you have of us go, because I did years ago. I wanted this perfect family for the boys, forgetting that in order to have it, you have to start with love between the parents, that it has to be an equal partnership. That was never us."

When he went to protest she said "I am going to talk to Laura, allow her to spend time with her grandson. Luke on the other hand is a drunken fugitive and I won't allow him near my children. Lulu is going to have to obey a whole lot of rules and would only have limited supervised visits."

"Elizabeth, he is my son, MY flesh and blood." Lucky had no intention of letting her talk to him this way; she was not going to keep him away from the boys. He wouldn't let her, after all Aidan was his son.

"And that is all that matters to you, isn't it." she said looking at him. "Too bad, like with Sam, I wouldn't trust you in our lives, Jason doesn't either. We agreed that nothing is going to be allowed to come between our family, so move on Lucky. Let Aidan go."

"I will sue. Sam and I are his parents, we have rights." he said feeling a sense of doom, like he was going to actually lose, but he knew that would never happen, at least never again.

"No, you don't. Sam is going to prison for what she has done. You should be there too but you got lucky." she said standing. "Lucky, if a few years down the road, you have shown yourself to have matured, I might be willing to send you photos but this, this is the closest you will ever be to your son."

Storming off, he went straight to the station and demanded to be allowed to speak to Sam. Seeing the brunette being lead into the room her head down, clearly upset, he asked "What the hell happened to you?"

Looking up at Lucky she said "I have talked to eight different attorneys, all have told me I have no chance of getting my son. Jason is in town and sent a message via Diane. All it said was that if I get out, I should run and look over my shoulders that someday he is going to be there and kill me."

"What about Spinelli, he helped us before." said the desperate man.

"I heard two of the guards. Spinelli was kicked out and hauled off by the WSB. Then Robin Drake's mother came to visit me. Told me that they have enough charges to be filed against me that I will never spend one single day outside of a prison cell."

Lucky had an idea, then looked at the woman. "What about Sonny and Carly, surely they will help."

"Carly won't. She was here as well; she has nothing but money and is blaming me for Jason marrying Elizabeth." Sam felt the tears falling then looked at Lucky "What did I do that was so wrong. Jason and I were meant to be, how does she always win?"

Thinking the same thing about Morgan, Lucky walked out, feeling dejected. At the Haunted Star, he sat down and looked at Ethan. "Have you heard from dad?"

"No, don't expect to. I am thinking on one last take down then heading out of town. Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

Lucky thought about it then said "Mexico?"

"Nah, cops can find you there. I was thinking either Australia or New Zealand."

Lucky thought about it, then said he might meet him there in a couple of months. Making a few calls, he found what he was looking for. Smiling at finally finding a way to win out over Jason and over Elizabeth. Heading home, he saw the papers ending his marriage, signed them then went to see Sam.

"Lucky what is it, I can't keep doing this, I have nothing, nothing at all left." she said looking out the door dejectedly.

"I want us to get married as soon as my divorce is final." Seeing her dead eyes, he said "I did some checking and we have a chance but you can never come back here, ever. No contact with your family, no contact with Morgan. He has to be let go of, completely."

"Why are you doing this, why are you getting my hopes up. Besides, deep down, Jason loves me. He is only with her for the kids. At some point he will get over his anger and come looking for me." she said.

"Sam, it's simple, it's either Aidan or jail." he retorted then left giving her hope.

Jason rejoined his family at the park then listened to the boys as they drove home. Settling in as they cooked dinner together for the boys, Jason told her what was going on; she gave him the news about Lucky. "What about Sam, should we see her?"

"No, at least I am not planning on going to see her." Jason said. "I owe you an apology. I can't believe I sat here telling you that I knew Sam better, that she wouldn't do that. Turns out, I was trying to see what I wanted."

"Jason, know what I saw?" she said softly. "Sam was whatever each man in her life needed. She was adventure girl with Jax, the girl on the run with Sonny. With Lucky she was all about how badly she wanted out of your life. Look back at your time together, she was always turning herself inside out to be what you wanted."

"I took that to mean she loved me." he said with a sigh. "I was accepting because it was easy. She didn't ever question anything I did. I should have been questioning that if nothing else. Then after all she had done... to take her back. I was lazy and getting my ego stroked."

"We both just let things happen, Jason. I was the same way. Nik was about dealing with my anger at you, at Lucky. Nik and I killed what used to be a great friendship. I heard Bobbie talking while leaving the hospital, Nik fled town, hurt at learning the truth about Aidan. Things will never be the same."

"Maybe they weren't meant to be. We both are going to have to face that our lives were little more than making other people happy instead of ourselves. That is going to be in the past." he replied just as the doorbell rang.

Opening it to see an annoyed Robin, he asked "What is going on?"

"I hate to bother you, but someone came to see me and was insisting on talking to you, to Elizabeth I didn't want to bring her at first, but..." Robin gestured to where Brenda was getting out of her car.

Jason shook his head no and started to return to the house when Brenda called out. "Please, just listen to me a few minutes, then I will leave you alone. Please Jason, I owe you an apology."

Not wanting to but worried she would create a disturbance that would bother the boys, Jason came out on the stoop and closed the door. "You have five minutes."

"I followed you, to the park today." said Brenda hiccupping as she looked at Jason, clearly searching for something in his face. "I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but I did. I saw you, with the boys and Elizabeth."

When Jason only looked bored, Robin sighed then said "Tell him the rest of it, Brenda. Just say what you wanted to say."

Flushing a bit, Brenda said "I uh, I was watching all of you, and was shocked, know what I saw? I didn't see Jason Morgan, I saw the Jason I knew before the accident. The Jason who clearly is a part of you. I have seen it a few times over the years, but only rarely until today."

"I am not going to help you, Brenda." he clipped out.

"I know, I so know that." she said with a slight smile. "Jason, I came to tell you I am sorry, for a lot of things. Uh, I ran into a couple of people got the story of your history with Elizabeth. When I came home last time, uh, it created trouble for the two of you. The man I saw, who was cold and abrupt, that was my lasting impression when I left town."

When she saw him standing there silent, she said "When I came back this time that was who I saw. Oh, you have moments, flashes of Jason Q, but only flashes. It was why I acted the way I did regarding your son. To me, you didn't seem to care; I honestly forgot how as either Morgan or Quartermaine you hid things deep down. I am sorry for the way I reacted, I truly am. I am very glad you got your son back. That Elizabeth got her son back."

"Thank you, for that." said the brunette in the doorway as she looked at Robin and said "Turn your phone on; Patrick just called looking for you."

Jason encircled Elizabeth's waist and looked at Brenda who said "I was so determined to be whatever Sonny needed me to be, I was so sure we would work out this time. I never noticed how I was patterning my behavior on Carly's. I am talking or rather am planning on talking to someone, getting some help. I also will hire someone to find Lucian's parents, find out how my son ended up hurt like he did. I just came to say, once more. I am so sorry."

Her head down, the former model went to the passenger side of the sedan, then called out "Jason, do one thing for me. Please!"

Seeing his glare, she gave a ghostly half smile and said "Be happy, and at least once a month go annoy Edward, I think that is all he has left."

Nodding, Jason watched as Robin hung up her phone after talking to Patrick then said "He wants me to bring home a pizza for dinner, men! Elizabeth, see you at the hospital hopefully soon. Jase, thank you... She truly means what she said."

Back inside, Elizabeth was wrangling the boys while Jason was trying to get them seated at the table. Once that was done, dinner commenced as they ate together enjoying the peace and quiet.

Carly was sitting on the bench, watching the water when she heard footsteps. Turning to see her mother, she snapped at the sad looking woman, "Don't start."

"Carly, you went too far. I have tried to warn you for years, but you just refused to see it." she said sitting near her child. "What happens now?"

"Nothing, I just give it time, things always go back to the way they should be." she said confidently. "I have nothing to worry about, Jason won't abandon me."

Bobbie stood then walked away, at the diner, she was going over the books when she heard something. Going to the hallway, she searched the empty diner but found no one. Back in the office, she saw the note and the missing money.

"Aunt Bobbie, something has come up. I am sorry but I cleared out the safe." Lucky had signed it before heading out. Furious that the man had stolen over five thousand dollars, she slammed the safe shut and went home.

Dante got the call from the hospital and was let into his father's room. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, sit down." said Sonny, his mind on his latest screw up and how he had gotten what he had deserved. "It's about Brenda, please; tell me they didn't press charges. She didn't intend to shoot anyone; the gun really went off..."

"I arrived at that moment, I saw it hit the ground then the bullet hit you." he said quietly. "Carly is going to be fine; it hit her in the fatty part of her rear."

For some reason that made Sonny give a chuckle in spite of how weak he was. "I screwed up, big time. I was so angry that she had a child with Jax... yet I of all people had no right to be mad about it. Drake told me I was lucky to be alive. He is right, I am. Look, I was thinking a lot when I was out, as crazy as that sounds."

"I need to make changes. Not say I am going to make changes, real change. Brenda is going to divorce me, I knew that when I woke up. I get that. I deserve that. What worries me is my children... I uh... I am giving up, everything."

"You have done that before." said Dante. "At least twice that I know of."

"No, the last time, it was only the appearance of letting go. I lost two women that way. First Kate who didn't deserve what I did to her, the lies I told. Then Brenda, the first time I walked away it was out of guilt for the death of Lily. There is too much death and destruction in my life. The children I have lost the women and the friends who I have either pushed away or used. I can't do it, not anymore. I feel old for the first time."

Dante didn't say a word, not sure there was anything to say. "I know you don't trust what I have to say. I heard you talking. I know you lost your job. Can I make a suggestion? Become a PI, get your license. Marry that girl, if you love her. Me, I am going to do what is right, for the first time in years."

Sonny then asked "Would you please do me a couple of favors. Have Michael stop in, but first talk to Mac, have him be here. Then Jasper Jacks, I need to talk to him."

"He might not come." replied his eldest.

"I know, but I need to at least attempt to speak to him. Is Carly still in the hospital?"

"No, she was released." reported Dante.

"Good, that should give me a few hours of freedom." he said stiffly. "What about Jason? Where is he?"

"With his family." Dante said.

"Good, good, that is the way it should be." replied the man, then asked "One last favor, Father Coates, could you arrange for him or Father Mateo to stop over."

The first to show up was a belligerent Jasper Jacks. "Stop, wait, just listen, please."

That got his attention; Jax sat down across from the man and glared. "I uh, as crazy as this is going to sound, getting shot like that, was my last straw. I am putting a plan in place. Doing what is right for once. If I arrange for it, would you make sure that Carly can't get near Morgan?"

"What are you up to Corinthos?" asked the blond with the narrowed eyes. Sonny had known this was going to be hard, so letting his anger go, he leaned back and started to talk.

Jax didn't believe what he was hearing, not at first but when Sonny started talking about seeing his mother when he almost died, about how she talked about his atoning for his sins... Jax got it, Sonny was serious.

"I will talk to Alexis, but I would like you to step in for Kristina as well." replied the dark haired man.

"Sonny, maybe you should take some time, think about this." replied Jax still shocked at what he heard.

"That is another thing, Sonny; Sonny was the name I chose when I went down this road. Michael, Michael Corinthos from now on." said the man. Jax agreed then left, at first certain this was a set up, but he arrived home and had a call from Alexis who sounded wired and calm all at the same time.

"I gather he talked to you?" she asked. "I almost don't believe it, but something... something inside of me is saying it is true."

"We need to talk to the kids, he said he is going to speak to them, one at a time." said Jax who heard a knock on the door and let in Dante. "I have to go Alexis, but let me know what Kristina thinks."

"I was astounded at first, but it is real." said the younger man going over and pouring himself a glass of water. "I gather you said yes."

"I did." Taking the paperwork, his eyes widened and he said "Surely he didn't do this, this quickly."

"He had his new attorney call Diane; get a hold of the trust papers he set up for each of us, and this was just added to it." Dante stood and said "Joss, Morgan, Kristina, possibly Michael, are you sure you are up to this when you are ending your marriage to Carly?"

"Yes, I get the reason he asked." said Jax. Making another call, he asked "Have you talked to So- Mi- Sonny?"

"No, but I have been asked to come and see him at the hospital." said Brenda who after hanging up, wondered why that was the fourth person to call and ask her that. Dante, then Diane, Alexis and now Jax had called.

Michael was shocked to be let in the room where Mac Scorpio was shaking hands with his father. "I will leave you two alone."

Michael listened to his father, then said "Is this some sort of plan, Dad?"

"No, this is me, facing up to whom I have become." he said softly. "Michael, I did so many things wrong with you, with your mother, with my whole mixed up life. This, this is the right thing to do, it's what needs to be done."

"But dad, don't you think that is a little extreme?" asked the blond.

"No, I look at it as giving back what I have taken out of this world. I want you to help Jax, listen to him, He is a good man. I have spent years hating him for that fact, but when he was here, we talked, he agreed without question to take care of all of you, in spite of how things ended."

"Dad, are you sure?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, I am." he said looking into the skeptical eyes of his son, then with a quick smile said "Do you want to be here when you mother hears?"

"No, I would prefer a bunker out on Spoon Island." he said dryly. "What… what about Uncle Jason dad?"

"He will be fine. I am going to make sure of that. I owe him so much and have done nothing to respect him. I am the reason his life is such a mess right now. Elizabeth was once my friend, until I tossed her away because I didn't want to anger your mother or my sister Courtney. I threw away a lot of good people over the years; Olivia and she were the ones I did the most damage to. I can never make up for what I did, but I am going to try as I make these changes."

Michael hugged the man in the bed, then walked to the door. "So what happens next?"

"Can you handle calling me Michael, or would you prefer I took a different name?"

With a wry smile, Michael said "No, after all it was your name first."

When his son had left, Michael looked at the bland walls and heard the light footsteps. "Thank you for coming."

Monica looked at the man in the bed, the man she blamed for what she had lost and saw something was different. When she left the room flummoxed, then turned around to see him shaking his head yes from the doorway, Monica said "Then, if you are being honest, god be with you, Michael."

Various others came and went, Alexis with Kristina who took it hard; she had lost her sister, mainly because the curtain on all of Sam's bad behavior had been yanked; now she was losing her father. "Dad, please don't!"

"Kristina, I HAVE to do this, it was why I was given another chance." he replied then when she left he asked Alexis for a small favor. Getting the number, he made the hardest call of his life. The man on the other end, thought it was a joke at first, then there was silence. "Yeah, no joking around. Ric, I forgive you for all that happened, hopefully some day you will feel the same way about me."

When Brenda showed up the next morning, Sonny and she talked. Forgiveness was given and offered then there were a few moments of peace before she said "I saw Jason with his family yesterday. I get what you mean, seeing how relaxed, how happy he was, it cleared the fog I have been living in since returning to Port Charles."

"Brenda, I know you don't want it, but there is a bank account, do some good with it, okay?" he asked then heard the purposeful footsteps of his soon to be former partner.

"Sonny." Jason said nothing, because there was truly nothing to say. Both of them knew they were at the end of the road traveled together, but only one knew what God's plan was.

'Michael' saw even Jason's stone cold continence shaken with the news. "It's no joke; no I haven't lost my mind. I saw my mother, Jason. I saw my life through her eyes; this... this is the right thing to do."

"You requested my presence." drawled John Zachara as he came into the room. Hearing the news, convinced that Corinthos was as insane as his father, he was soon convinced that the man was telling the truth.

Hearing the offer, he took a long hard look then said "Offer up, both territories. If Morgan and I can agree to a deal with them, I will take it."

Nodding, 'Michael' then said "Zachara, I owe you an apology, for what I did, for the way I treated you. For what happened to Claudia. I know forgiveness needs to be earned, but you at least deserve the words even if you can't believe them, just yet. I am sorry."

John walked to the door, then saw Jason shaking So- Michael Corinthos hand, then saw the older man look at the blond, he saw the friendship and the part that shook him, the regret. This clearly was no con.

Outside, he waited for the blond then said "How are things going, at home?"

"Don't worry, Zachara. Things are fine. Elizabeth and I are working on our problems, working through things a little at a time." he said with a smile. "She brought the boys in for their checkups; I have to meet her down there."

John left and went to Claudia's grave. Telling his sister the news, he knew that someplace, where ever she ended up, Claudia was laughing hysterically at the news.

'Michael' talked to all his children, dealt with his friends, donated a lot of his money to various charities, from AIDS to abuse victims and to art students, then made the call he was dreading. "Carly, can you come to GH, we need to talk."

The blond hurried up to the correct floor, entering she was already saying how they needed to work together, to get Jason back. How Elizabeth... "NO… ENOUGH CARLY!"

Carly pulled back, affronted then saw Sonny holding out some papers. "This, this is ownership of my estate, I bought it for Michael, but since you lost the hotel as a result of your bad behavior and as big as it, you can turn it into a bed and breakfast."

"Sonny, why would you give me your home? Don't worry, things will..."

"Carly, no they won't." he said looking at the woman in front of him. He couldn't help debating with himself if their first child had lived, if they would still be as tied together as they were. He really doubted it.

"Carly, when I was out, I saw my mother... dreamed about her, really. Saw my life through her eyes."

"So, Sonny you have a good life, our children, they have a good life. The only thing that will make our lives better is to get Eli-"

"Elizabeth Webber isn't the boogie man, Carly. All you are trying to do is stop the tide from coming in. Jason and Elizabeth, they are fate. We all spent too long trying to keep two halves of the same whole apart. No, you need to let this go. They are truly the definition of the term soul mates."

"NO! NO! I-, I am Jason's-" Carly was shrieking when a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Now, let's use our inside voice, okay Carly?" mocked the man. Her eyes widening in shock, Carly could only nod when she was let go.

"Carly, Jason and you were a couple of nights, tied together by your running off and leaving your son with him. He fell in love with Michael and got stuck with you." said the man. "Sonny, why am I here?"

"You are another person I owe atonement to." he said holding out his hand. "Johnny, I know that my lawyer told you what is going on, I have a job for you. One I am certain you will enjoy. That job is to make sure that Carly doesn't interfere, along with Spinelli or Sam McCall in Jason's life ever again."

"Jason got rid of the geek already; he is in the hands of the WSB, after getting immunity on all past crimes. Sam is facing prison time for all she has been doing the last few years, including a few things I cued Mac Scorpio into that you didn't know about. Carly babes, she will have to learn the hard way."

"Protect him, be his Jason." said the man who then gave Carly the news. "I am joining the Catholic church."

Blinking a bit, Carly said "You are already catholic."

Lowering his head to hid his smile for a moment, 'Michael' said "No, I leave for the seminary to heal then begin training when I am well enough."

"Training for what?" she laughed. "Priesthood?"

"Yes."

That simple answer shocked the blond who said "No way, there is no way that Sonny Corinthos is going to go the rest of his life without sex, without fine clothes, without all the things that make you, you."

"Carly I am entering the church as Michael Corinthos, son of Adella. The man you knew as Sonny Corinthos died on the operating table." he said calmly. "Carly, I forgive you, I hope you can someday forgive me but more importantly, I hope that someday you can learn to grow up..."

"Wait, what about your children, our son?" she shrieked. Johnny O looked at the self aware man in the bed, then at the woman as he dragged her out of the room.

Carly wretched her arm out of his hand, then went to find Jason. Not finding him, she called everyone including Brenda only to be told to accept his decision. "NEVER, IT WAS MEANT TO BE, Sonny, Jason and me. We were meant to be together, this, this is all her fault, she did this."

John Zachara listened to the report then said "Let them go, but I want to know where they end up. Regarding Carly, well she will end up in ShadyBrook, soon enough."

Jason and Elizabeth took the boys home, then talked with Cameron who had overheard Molly asking Alexis about Aidan. "Mommy, why was that loud girl claiming that Aidan belonged to that mean woman?"

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at her son and said "Do you remember when Mommy's belly was large? Mommy gave birth to Aidan that means he is my son."

"Okay but someone needs to tell that loud girl that." he said getting up and heading to the playroom.

"At some point I am going to have to find a way to explain this to him but for now, as long as he is reassured that Aidan isn't going any place, it should be fine." she said looking at Jason who seemed transfixed by something. "Jason?"

When he didn't answer she said in a dangerous tone. "Jason, what is going on?"

With a sigh, he looked at her and said "I am just thinking of all the damage Helena did and we still don't really know why she did it. She knew that the baby's biological father wasn't Nik, yet she set you up to run tests, then there are the eggs. Why use eggs that might not work?"

"I honestly don't know. I am going to have to talk to Alexis about things." she said with a sigh. "This is such a mess, but I can't let Molly upset Cameron like that, nor can she continue to say that Aidan belongs to her sister."

"She is just a kid, Elizabeth." he reminded his wife. "A crazy confused kid who has no idea who her sister really is. That is partly my fault as well. I let things ride, didn't deal with things. She truly believes that Sam and I are characters from these romantic books she is reading."

"She is barely a preteen what sort of books is Alexis letting her read?" she asked.

Shrugging he said "I don't know, but Kristina and her were always talking about them. When I asked Sam, she said she had no clue."

"Why am I not surprised." she said rolling her eyes. "Jason, how on earth can Alexis have two children, who are intelligent, then there is Sam, she has the brains of a turnip."

"That isn't very nice." he said.

"That woman called me names like bitch, slut and those were the nicer ones. I can say she is dumber than a box of rocks, Jason. Don't you dare go there with me." she fumed.

Starting to protest, he said "I am not defending Sam; I am shocked that you would descend to her level."

"The old Liz wouldn't, but then the old Liz got stomped on by you, by your friends all in the name of danger. Funny, how the danger was only to me, to my children. When Jake was thought dead, I would hear you talking to Sam, To Carly. You acted like I was the only one bringing up the danger. Jason, you were the one who pushed us away time and time again."

"What does that have to do with me being disappointed at you taking pot shots at Sam?' he asked confused.

"As low as you made me feel, as low as she and the rest of the coterie that surrounded you made me feel, I can say whatever I want." she said then stalked up the stairs leaving him alone in the living room.

"What the hell just happened here?" he asked himself unaware he had a witness.

"Uh, wow, you still are an idiot, aren't you?" asked Johnny O. "Morgan, Elizabeth is bitter, rightfully so. You have equal right to be angry and I have heard you making comments about Spencer, about Ric. Yet for Elizabeth to do so, it makes her what Petty in your mind?"

"It's not the woman I have always loved." he said quietly.

"True, but you aren't the man she loved. That man would have never done things you have over the last few years. I know you two are talking, but let me tell you, criticizing her justifiable anger, pushing aside her pain... you two have been doing that to each other for years."

"I am trying... I just worry about her."

"Now, that is a rather condescending attitude." said the Irishman. "Get over it, make her feel reassured, that you aren't going to bail in five years, that you are going to be a full partner in this marriage, Make her do the same, things will work out fine if you do."

"I just don't know how to do that, everything always comes back to what has happened in the past. Elizabeth has always been able to move on, to forgive."

"Jason, that was when she was the victim at the hands of your friends and enemies, though how you tell the difference between those two groups has always made me a bit confused. This time, it was her children who were victims of your walking away, of her cowardice. She dealt with her anger at herself while Jake was missing. You are only reaping what you sowed."

""What?" asked the man.

"Jason, seriously... you KILLED for Michel, for Sonny's other kids. To Elizabeth it looks like you didn't care one iota about Jake, about Cam. You honestly made Lucky Spencer the putz look like father of the year and that was before your idiotic move of asking for what she thought was Jake's kidneys. Both of you are screwing this up, now is the time to be the bigger man, like you were for Courtney when you forgave her, for Sam, when you forgave her, for Carly when you forgave her. See the pattern?"

Jason sighed then said "She still doesn't get it, does she?"

With a slow smile, Johnny said "No, and the reason she doesn't, is because you have always used words or actions but never both at the same time. You need to step up, be the man, Jason. Show her; prove to her that you love her."

"She hates me... deep down she hates me." he admitted hoarsely. "I get that, she is right to hate me."

"No, you are still not getting it, Jason." said the other man. "If you want forgiveness for what you did, you need to face it head on, then forgive yourself. Elizabeth will come around, because you are right now at where she has been for the last few months since the hit and run."

"How do I face things?" he asked.

"I don't know you need to figure that out yourself." he said. "It's the only way you will heal. Now, I didn't come here to play marriage counselor. I am here to talk to the two of you about Lucky."

Going upstairs, John saw Jason at the mantle looking at the family pictures. Dragging a stubborn Elizabeth down, he said "Lucky stole a large sum of money from the diner then fled. My people traced him to Spoon Island where he did the same then have a meeting with a paperman."

"AT Spoon Island." asked Jason surprised. "Papermen tend to be rather squirrelly, how did that happen?"

"Money, lots of money. He got two sets of papers, he gave them the names, said he would provide the pictures." said Johnny who added. "He originally called for a set for a child, then canceled them."

"Oh god, Aidan." cried out Elizabeth in fear. "He was going to try and grab Aidan."

"Yet, we think that was the plan. He had made repeated visits to Sam at the jail. Then he went to the airport, left with his wife." There was a bit of surprise to that news then Johnny continued. "He cleared out the diner as well. Siobhan was scheduled for Dublin but they flew to Wellington instead."

Elizabeth felt a sense of relief that got deeper when Johnny told them that Lucky had confessed to Siobhan his plan to run away with Aidan and Sam. That he had stopped himself when he decided he didn't want to live without his Irish lass.

"Elizabeth, here." Taking the note like it was poisoned; she read it out loud and then saw Jason relax.

John had slipped out the door as she looked at Jason and said. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"I was afraid of what he would say. That it would be about how much he loved you, or blaming you. You always take a lot of the blame for everything he has ever done wrong."

"I know." she said quietly. "I was a fool, but when Jake died, my guilt ate at me. I faced that I let Lucky and my past, blind me to a lot of things. That I tended to fall back into a rut."

The rest of the evening between playing with the boys, Elizabeth made an appointment with Diane and Alexis, heard about Sonny and was a bit giggly at the idea of Sonny becoming a priest.

Getting ready for bed, Jason didn't think about it before sliding between the sheets, shocking Elizabeth because since they had moved in, Jason had slept on the sofa. "Jason?"

"We can't keep avoiding each other. Good night." he said then closed his eyes, knowing she wouldn't be happy. He listened as she sighed in annoyance then soon fell asleep.

In the morning, they were curled up with one another. Jason slid out of bed, got ready for the day then woke up the boys. When he heard her getting ready, he entered the room and announced. "The boys are ready. I am going to drop them off with Monica. Are you sure you are okay with that?"

"I was happy she called. I felt bad that she never got to know the boys." Elizabeth was dressed and ready to head out the door. "Jason I am going to stop by GH, talk to Epiphany about going back on the schedule."

"Why?" he asked bluntly. "It's not like you need to work."

"I love being a nurse, Jason. I want to go back at least part time. I heard what you were saying about more time with the boys, I agree but I need more in my life than that." she said firmly.

Jason drove the boys to the mansion, seeing Edward looking longingly at the boys, he took a count of ten then introduced boys. "This is Edward. My grandfather."

Seeing the tears, Jason felt the old man's age for the first time. "Edward, no games."

"I promise no games." he said then sat down on the sofa and was talking to Cameron while Monica was corralling an excited Jake. Elizabeth, put Aidan in his travel pen, then spoke softly to the woman.

"They will be fine, Elizabeth." Elizabeth hugged Monica and apologized about her only now learning about Jake. "I understand, if any one does, I understand what you were dealing with."

Jason went to talk to John Zachara while wishing Elizabeth would allow him to be there during her meeting but she assured him that this had to be mother to mother in order for Elizabeth to get through to Alexis.

Meeting first with Diane, they called Laura who said that Nik had stopped in to see her. "Elizabeth, are you sure that there is no way you and my son can't raise these boys together. After all he is Jake's father."

"Laura, Jason and I got married. He is Jake's father, you know that. Lucky and I, we are over. There is nothing left. Hopefully he finds peace with Siobhan." Hearing the irate loud cough, Elizabeth just let it go until Laura went on about what she thought they should do. "Laura, if you can't let this go, then we have nothing to talk about. I am done catering to your family. Jason and I, we are dealing with our lives, someday, when you can get past this idea that Lucky and I belong together you are more than welcome to visit your grandson."

"That was a waste." said Diane when she had hung up on the blond. Looking at Elizabeth, she said "Are you ready to deal with Alexis?"

"Yes. It's time." Elizabeth moved to the window while Diane let in the attorney. "Alexis we have a lot to deal with, but first you need to know, Aidan, is my child. Molly needs to stop claiming otherwise. I don't understand how she even knows about this."

"I told her." she said. "She deserves to know that Sam has a biological child out there."

"Why on earth would someone as young as Molly have any rights in this?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, Molly loves her sister." Alexis tried to explain. "She is having a hard time with all that is going on, I thought it might help?"

"How?" she asked baldly. "Sam doesn't have a child, I have a child. Molly needs to get that Aidan isn't Sam's. You need to put a stop to this. I am not going to deal with anyone attacking my being Aidan's mother. I GAVE BIRTH to him, Sam's part was accidental."

"Elizabeth, no matter what, Sam is a part of this. I understand, trust me. I get why you wouldn't want Sam involved but Molly? What possible problem can you have with Molly?"

"Alexis, we are going around in circles. I have no problem with Molly, just her belief that Aidan is Sam's. My sons are confused enough..."

"Whose fault is that?" she snapped.

"Don't go there." she said dangerously. "Your daughter Sam, is culpable in a lot of this mess. You know that. While I had my own fair share of screw ups in this mess, your family, your daughter, and Helena created this mess."

Sighing, Alexis asked. "I would like to spend some time with my grandson."

"Alexis, he isn't your grandson." snapped Diane. "You know that legally. Now Elizabeth was going to be kind enough to talk to you about this situation but I am going to recommend this come to an end. You are being deliberately obtuse."

Her thin lips pressed together, Alexis said "I am as much of a victim in this mess."

Elizabeth agreed to Diane's request then told Alexis. "Thank you for what you did, regarding Jake."

Frustrated, Elizabeth thought about it and decided to confront Sam. Calling Mac Scorpio, she was let into the room which had Sam handcuffed to the table but it was clear it wasn't needed. Sam looked completely downtrodden. "What, come to gloat?"

"No, that is more your style." she said. "I don't know why I came."

"I hate you. I loathe you, why can't you lose? I mean, look at me and look at you. You are nothing; you look like a skinny little waif. Have nothing going for yourself. Why? Why did he marry you?" she cried out as she let the tears flow.

"Sam, you don't want to go there regarding what we look like. You don't want to have a comparison. Regarding what I have going for me. Sam, I don't quit. I graduated college twice, have two different degrees and don't spend my day on the sofa doing nothing. You just... well I feel sorry for you, because you make whatever man you are involved with, your life. I have my own."

"Really? What life do you think you have that is so great?" she sneered.

"Sam, I have friends, true friends. I have my boys, I have a grandmother, a brother and I understand you have become acquainted with my sister." she said. "I have a past that isn't littered with crimes, with cons. I have connections in this town that go back generations."

"I am a Cassadine." she said.

"Sam, that is truly sad. That that is all you have." Standing, Elizabeth walked out. Stopping she turned and saw the dejected woman and frowned. Walking away without another word, she was leaving the station when she saw her sister.

"I have been looking for you." she said with a smirk. "Guess what?"

"You won the lottery?" she asked.

"Funny, Lizzie." she said glaring. "No, nothing like that. I am going to be staying in town. Working at General Hospital, I am looking at finding a place to live since Grams' isn't a good idea."

The two sisters walked toward the park, talking about how things were doing. "It's difficult, to trust but we are working on things."

"I'm glad if that is what you want. Being happy, I have spent years looking for Mister Right, but I keep finding Mister right now." she said. "How hard is it to find a guy that loves kids, doesn't mind a woman who has her own career and is able to support himself?"

Hugging Sarah, Elizabeth said "Don't worry, there is always Matt Hunter, or how about..."

"No!" Sarah protested. "I refuse to be Mom and Dad and marry someone in the medical profession."

Carly watched her eyes narrowed as the two sisters sat down on a bench giggling then were joined by Robin Scorpio who was holding out something to each of them.

Elizabeth took the candy bar then asked. "Hitting Emma's leftover Easter candy again?"

"Oh course not." she said innocently then looking around said, "I hit Epiphany's secret stash in the fourth floor supply room."

The three women discussed the hospital. "Epiphany said you called, wanting back on the schedule part time."

"Yes. I can't sit home all day. I couldn't imagine doing nothing all day." she explained. "There is a room in the new house; I am going to turn it into a studio."

"Brenda said Jason is selling the penthouse, and I saw the for sale sign in front of the cottage."

"I also let go of the studio." she said. "Robin, have you heard about Sonny?"

"I still can't believe it. He is serious about this." she said then mentioned "He made a large donation to the AIDS research association, to several other charities. I just can't imagine, Sonny as a priest."

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Sarah who stopped talking and stood. Looking at the blond she said "Why are you eavesdropping on us?"

"I wasn't, I was just walking by." she protested. "But I can't believe you, look at all of you, gossiping, you act like you are so much better than the rest of us, yet listen to you."

"Carly, none of us have ever thought we were better than anyone else. That is you; you are now learning that isn't true. You had chance after chance and didn't take them. You get no sympathy from me. From any of us." Robin wasn't happy; she had come to the park, planning on enjoying time with her friend. "Elizabeth, I have to head back, I will see you later this week."

Sarah and Elizabeth went one way, Robin the other while Carly sat down, feeling alone. Calling over, she was a bit upset to be told that Joss was asleep but that she was more than welcome to come over that afternoon.

"I can't believe you are forcing me to make an appointment for my own child." she said. "I want to speak to Morgan, too."

"Carly, you can come over and see them anytime you want. You just need to understand that I am not going to let you upset the children." Jax thought back to his visit with Sonny, then about his promise to protect the children. Who would have thought he would ever be in agreement with that man over anything.

Hanging up and welcoming Brenda. "I heard you are moving into one of the penthouses."

"I uh, Jason is selling his penthouse." she said a bit awkwardly. "I needed a place to stay. I uh, should tell you. I am going to be working for Kate Howard, doing a few articles while I remain in town."

"Good for you. I did some research, I have found out how our son ended up at the hospital. He was in an accident; they switched the boys when they saw Jake wasn't hurt as bad. I asked Elizabeth, she is going to let me rebury him. Do you want a service?"

"Yes, please, a private one, just the two of us. Please." she asked her voice breaking.

"I will take care of it, but Elizabeth asked me if she could attend." Jax told her.

"I can't deal, please, just the two of us." she begged.

"Brenda, I really think that it is equally important for her to be there. Elizabeth and I have been friendly for quite a while. I can't think of anyone else I would want making those choices for our son. I know that if she made the decision, it was the best choice for our son."

"T-that's not it." she said sighing. "I just feel so guilty. Our son was buried once and I wasn't there, I was happy, having a party."

"Brenda..." Jax looked at the woman he had once loved. "I will agree to think about it, but he was my son too."

Ducking into an alleyway, Michael avoided his mother who seemed to be stalking around for some reason. Hearing her answering her phone, he grinned when he heard her complaining about the park and headed there to avoid her.

He had had his third session with the court appointed therapist and was actually for the first time in a long time feeling free and good about himself. They had been working on his letting Abby go and he had homework, he was to find a nice girl, then ask her out for lunch.

Looking around, Michael saw no one his age, then snickered when he saw Diane Miller limping his way. "Ms Miller, is everything okay?"

As the red head muttered what sounded like death threats against some man named Jimmy Choo, he had an idea. "Since you are having such a bad day, why don't I buy you lunch. You know, as an attorney you of all people should know better against making death threats in such a public place."

Getting the green eyed glare, he just offered to take her briefcase. "My car is about a hundred feet away."

Glaring at her foot, then at the teenager, she said "Lunch does sound good. How about some Sonic and we can eat in my office?"

"As long as you don't bill me." he cheekily said. Diane sat in the passenger seat as they went through the drive thru then took pleasure in drinking her first milkshake, saving her root beer for lunch.

When Michael and she had finished eating, and discussed his father, he asked "Do you think my therapist would consider you an A or a D? I had homework, was to ask a nice girl to lunch."

"An F, young man." she said then suggested he find someone a little closer to his age for lunch the next day. "You can look at me as a practice assignment."

Heading to his rehab center, Michael was reading the newspaper when he heard his name being called. Downstairs, he saw his sister, with tears in her eyes, crying. "May I use a private area?"

"In here, but only for a half hour, Corinthos." he was told. Drawing Kristina in, he listened to what she had to say about being teased regarding Molly's overwhelming hero worship of Sam, he could only advise her to talk to Molly.

"I tried, but Mom keeps me from telling her the truth. She doesn't get it, what Molly is telling people. She told Mr. Quartermaine about it today and he was rather abrupt, suggested she go home and read something other than romances because they were giving her a warped view; then called mom. It was ugly; she accused him of trying to steal her grandchild."

Michael thought about what he had heard, then said "You do know, Uncle Jason is married to Elizabeth that does make him Aidan's grandfather. I know what happened; I also know that your Mom knows the whole story. Yes, Sam's egg was used, but Aidan is Elizabeth's."

"But biologically has to count too. Aidan is Sam's son." she insisted. "Our nephew."

"From the unique prospective of someone who was adopted, Kristina, biology doesn't matter. What your sister did, was horrible, you know that. Remember Faith Roscoe and what she did to us?"

"I was a baby, but yeah, I have heard. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you think Faith or her family should have anything to do with a child, if she had one with say...? I don't know, dad."

"Not but..."

"What your sister did, it was equally as bad. Kristina she SAW Jake's first kidnapping. Hired men to threaten..."

"No, she hired them to threaten Elizabeth." she said earnestly. Michael just looked at her and she protested weakly "No, she didn't know the boys would be, there she couldn't have."

"She did, Kristina, She also led the kidnappers to Jake's house, the Russians knew about them because of Sam. Add that to knowing Jake was alive and not telling anyone, I know she is your sister but she is no better than Faith or AJ."

Kristina left went home and was quiet the rest of the evening as what Michael had said started to really sink in. She got why Elizabeth didn't trust her family, they were all acting like she was guilty of something when she had been the victim.

Hearing Molly talking to her mother in the hallway, Kristina listened as her mother told Molly that no, Aidan didn't belong to Sam. When her sister coldly snapped at her mother that she had never loved Sam, that she couldn't have if she didn't do something so that her big sister could have her son, Kristina made a call.

Talking her mom into letting her take Molly for a drive, Kristina talked to her the whole trip over. When they were let in, she said "Robin, thank you."

Seeing Maxie, the teenager was worried but she shouldn't have been as Molly listened to what the doctor and her cousin had to say with big eyes, then said "No, Sam wouldn't do that."

Robin and Maxie nodded at one another then Maxie took Molly for a walk. On the porch swing at the Webber house, she gently explained that yes, Sam would do what she was being accused of. "Molly, have you talked to Jason, I will call and see if he will speak to you, I think you need to hear it from him."

At home, Alexis was in her room when the girls said good night and went to theirs. In the morning, she got rid of the newspaper which announced as a headline that McCall had taken the DA's offer.

Elizabeth woke up first that morning since she had to go to GH for her first shift. Watching Jason sleep, she felt a pang of pain for all they had lost, then reminded herself that they did have a future.

Things were tough, they were arguing things out, talking things out, painful things that made her face her own responsibility for the mess. Yes, Jason had put others first, but she had let others tell her what to do, to put Lucky first when he had never deserved to be there at all.

Going to get dressed, she checked on the boys, and had to laugh at all three of them asleep with their covers kicked off to the end of the bed. Frowning a bit at finding the mark growing darker on Aidan's leg, she made a reminder to ask his pediatrician about it.

Kissing and covering them up, she went to drink her tea then head out just as Jason came downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Smiling as she watched his yawning and pouring himself a cup of what she was sure he thought was coffee, she said "You looked tired, besides you sleep just like all three of the boys."

Leaning down he kissed her then growled. "You wake me up next time. Or I will have to kiss you senseless."

"Now that sounds like a good reason not to wake you." she said with a flirty smile that turned to outright laughter when his face scrunched up. Kissing his cheek, she rushed off saying "It's black tea, it's good for you, Jason."

Out the door, she hurried to the hospital, still getting used to her new vehicle. Entering along with Regina, they were discussing patients when she saw Sonny leaving the hospital in a church ambulance. Nodding at the man, she bowed her head for a moment then went to work.

Meanwhile Jason was dealing with Aidan's diaper, Jake's determination to eat only a banana for breakfast and Cam's giggles for some reason. When Aidan was changed, and Jake had eaten his cereal with the banana cut up in it, he went to ask what had Cam so happy when the doorbell rang.

"Maxie, how did you find out where we lived?" he asked frowning at the blond who pushed her way.

"Later, right now, you need to talk to Molly. She is in the car; I refused to let her come in since I was sure Aidan was here. I promise not to emotionally scar the kids, go talk to her. Please, I know delusional when I see it and that kid, she is delusional."

Jason was about to head out when Maxie said "Wait, first you might want to wipe the lipstick off your cheek."

When Cam rolled off the sofa laughing, Jason said teasing the little boy "Was that why you were laughing this morning? Wait until I tell your mom, something tells me you will be the one with lipstick all over the face."

"Nope, because lipstick is for girls." he said then ran off to play. Maxie sat down, pulled her notes out just as she felt her skirt being tugged. The blond boy in front of her handed her the bright blue bike and said "I like the yellow best of all."

"Okay, thanks kid." she said going to stick the bike in her purse.

"NO, you are supposed to play with the bike, on the floor with me?" he announced.

"On... the... floor?" she asked horrified. "Can't we play on the coffee table?"

"Nope, toys aren't allowed on the table in here, only the other room." he announced as he crawled around and made motorcycle noises. "Come on, let's play."

"The things I do..." she muttered as she sat down and drove the bike around herself only to be told she didn't make the sounds right and that the track was on the other side of the room.

Thankfully Jason came back in, then told Maxie thank you, that he got through to her. "You're welcome."

As she left, she said "I was wrong and I am sorry. I interfered in your life, in Elizabeth's out of blind anger for losing Lucky. This was part of making that right."

Dante had proposed, Lulu had accepted then she broke down as she got her family wasn't coming home for the wedding. Lucky had called their mother, said he was going to be off the grid for four months in New Zealand with Siobhan. Nik was refusing to come back to Port Charles and her father was a wanted fugitive.

"Who is going to walk me down the aisle?" she asked Dante before having an idea. Stopping over, she asked the old man who said "No, I am sorry but Lulu, I won't do it. Best of luck on the wedding, but I think it is safe to say that the Quartermaine family has done its last favor for a Spencer."

Calling Carly, her cousin told her she had enough problems but that she would be happy to help her plan her wedding. "What about having Mike walk you down the aisle?"

"I don't want some drunk, I want my dad." she whined.

Thinking to herself that there wasn't much of a difference between Luke and Mike when it came to drinking, Carly said "Well let me know who you are going to have as an attendant."

Lulu sat down, then called Maxie who said she didn't think it would be such a good idea. Kristina said she was leaving for summer camp in a week. Scraping the bottom of the barrel, Lulu called Elizabeth who said that she wouldn't be attending. "I know you helped your father escape, no, Lulu. Even if it wasn't Jake, a little boy died and your father is off traveling the world and you helped arranged that."

Hear head down on the desk, crying, Lulu then called Carly back and grudgingly asked her to be her Maid of Honor. Carly wanted to snap no, at the tone but agreed wanting a way to keep close to those she had in her life. "Who else is in the wedding?"

"You and I think Dante asked Ronnie to be his best man." she said with a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do Carly; no one wants to be in the wedding."

Jason had the two little boys down for a nap. Aidan because he needed one, he thought Jake was taking one because Aidan hadn't wanted to. Hearing Cam reading, he asked "Do you want me to read to you?"

"Jason, I am big enough to read to myself." he said rebuffing the offer. Returning to the living room, Jason thought about all that Molly had said. Then knew that he had to fix things for a night out with Elizabeth.

Molly's recitation of his life with Sam had taught him a couple of things, that others had had no idea what was really going on, how he had been living in the moment since losing what he had wanted and that he hadn't done anything really at all for Sam without someone prodding him into it.

Comparing that to his relationship with Elizabeth and he was at least relieved to realize that what few romantic gestures he had made, had been on his own, on things that they had enjoyed, moments that had meant a lot to them.

With that in mind, he had made a call and arranged for a picnic basket so that they could take the boys up to Vista Point and watch the sunrise as a family. He had no intention of leaving without reliving their first kiss.

Arriving home, Elizabeth saw the boys were waiting and Jason had a grin on his face. "Okay what is going on?"

"We are having a picnic." announced Cam as he dragged his mom by the hand up the stairs. "Mommy, you have to change clothes. Hurry, come on, please?"

Changing into jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing a light jacket since the boys jackets were on the back of the sofa, she returned downstairs and was laughing as Jason loaded the boys.

During the familiar drive, she looked at Jason and asked "Vista Point?"

Nodding, he had them there and then handed Elizabeth the ball while he said he would take care of the unloading. Calling over to where she was playing with Jake and Cam, then were soon feasting on chicken salad sandwiches and carrot sticks.

Jason then tired the boys out before they all curled up in the cooling night and watched the sunset. "I will take the boys to the truck, one at a time."

[/quote]


	5. Chapter 5

[quote author=ecompassion board=inspireus thread=2028 post=63657 time=1305296530][b]Chapter 5[/b]

Packing up the picnic, amused to see they had missed eating the brownies, she shook out the blanket just as Jason returned. "Thank you, this was nice."

"I wanted to give us some time out as a family but someplace that meant a lot to me. To us." he said then picked up the basket. Elizabeth was a bit disappointed not to be kissed, but that changed the moment Jason closed the tailgate and then encircled her waist.

The kiss was wonderful, Elizabeth found herself forgetting the recent past as her mind went back to a rather unconventional meeting all those years ago. When they pulled back, Jason held her close then said "I love you, I have always loved you. And I am so sorry that it took what it did for me to get my head out of ass."

Blue eyes met watering blue eyes as she said "I love you to and I am so sorry for my part in our mess. For not trusting you like I should have."

"No, there was a reason for that lack of trust." he said his mind on the past. Then holding her hand, walked her to the passenger side, kissing her again, he said. "It may take some time, but I am going nowhere."

Five years later

Jason was laughing as Cam was chasing after his sister. Aurora was a handful at three. Hearing Jake and Aidan talking to Elizabeth, he was less than amused when they came over and announced they had asked Uncle Steven to play catch with them.

"Okay." he said feeling slightly hurt but joining Elizabeth at the picnic pavilion, he said "What is going on?"

Pulling Jason down, she said "Jake is plotting with Emma, Maxie is here and they are playing matchmaker for Maxie and Steven."

Shuddering at that idea, he asked "Why is our son doing this?"

"Emma. She is her mother all over again." Elizabeth said leaning back against Jason as they watched their children. Slowly the family gathered to watch the fireworks, while her mind went back to the last five years.

Aidan's birth mark leading to them finding out that Sam wasn't Alexis' child but that Aidan was her grandson had almost been a relief that Elizabeth hadn't known she needed until the truth had come out.

Alexis' real daughter had been located by Dante who had promptly ended his engagement to Lulu upon meeting the very smart and quiet woman. Molly and Kristina had found in Jennifer the sister they had always wanted.

Jennifer had found the family she had always longed for when the DNA tests and birth mark had confirmed the truth. It had shaken her to find out about Aidan but had surprised everyone when she announced that she wasn't really the mothering sort so she was glad Aidan had a good mom.

Helena had lied, wanting Sam to be Alexis' to hurt Kristen's daughter. Same with Elizabeth having what Helena had wanted her to believe was her enemy's child.

Lucky and Siobhan had stayed in New Zealand, turns out that the deposit in the sperm bank had been timely since his drug abuse had rendered his sperm sterile. Lulu had left town, moving down under after the humiliation of her fiancée leaving her for an older woman.

Carly had stuck around, but had stayed away certain things would go back to normal. But she was still an outcast in her own family. Ironically, the three women she had treated worst in the world, Robin, Brenda and Elizabeth were the only ones who spoke to her.

Her children were growing up with Jax as a father and to everyone's surprise, especially Carly's, Sarah Webber as a mother. It was why Elizabeth had felt compassion, after one stunt to many the courts had revoked Carly's parental rights and she had no contact with her kids.

Morgan was quiet and studious on the surface but up to a big prank without warning. Michael had created waves when he had gone off to school. When he had returned, he had walked into Jake's and accidentally hit on Scott Baldwin's daughter Christina Collins.

They were now dating and other than being teased by his sister and Molly he had taken the complaints with good nature. The Corinthos kids still heard from Sonny now known as Brother Michael, the man having settled into his new life with aplomb.

As for Sam, she had been found dead in a cell at Pentonville after hitting on a guard who was already having sex with another inmate. The sad part had been finding out she was pregnant when she was killed.

Edward Quartermaine was on a walker now, watched over by the faithful Alice like Reginald had once watched over the man's late wife, Lila. Monica had gone on a few dates over the years at her family's urging but nothing had come of it. She still missed her Alan. Tracy had the moment her divorce from Luke had been finalized had moved on to a wealthy and faithful attorney from New York.

Luke had shown up, thinking he was free and clear, that the statue of limitations had run out on his accident only to be tossed in jail. Brenda had faced him in court told him how she had never been able to hold her son. The sobs of the former model had more than likely been the cause of a few extra years being added on.

Elizabeth heard Jason asking what she was thinking so hard about.

"The last five years. What we have gained and lost." she said with smile as her oldest son ooohhhed and aaaahhhed the fireworks. "I am so glad we made it, but I won't be sending Johnny any thank you notes."

They had been shocked that their wedding hadn't been legal. The entire thing had been a mirage created by the mobster. The wedding video, the taped calls to her sister, everything had been done by computer graphics.

He hadn't bothered to tell them until mere weeks before their daughter had been due. The couple had slipped off and quietly gotten married and vowed to get the cheeky former gangster back.

Johnny though had had a good excuse; he had left, moved to Europe the moment the dust had settled. They would hear from him via post cards from various cities but he still hadn't settled down.

"So, I was wondering... are you up for a ride tonight?" he asked. "We have a babysitter, a full moon, so Mrs. Morgan, would you like a ride on the bike tonight?"

"Only if I can drive." she said before kissing him to the disgust of her boys. Aurora just pushed her way between them and said "Me want kisses too."

The Morgan family was a messy pile as the boys tried to avoid kisses and their blond curly haired little sister went around demanding they kiss her. The grand finale came, the family went home and later after changing, the roar of the bike was heard in the distance. Cam was sitting at the window, his mind on the wish he had made all those years ago about getting his brother back and a new family just as a new star twinkled over head.

"I wish I may, I wish I might get the wish I wish tonight. May we always live happily ever after."

[b][center]The End.[/center][/b]

[/quote]


End file.
